I'll Be Your Hero
by StayWeird
Summary: Kim and Jack are both 18 now. They've left their old lives and started new ones. But what happens when these new lives accidentally cross paths when Jack saves Kim from an attemptive rape and Is forced to drag her along on his quest to 'save the world'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey:) It me! With a new story based on kickin it:) If you dont know who I am Im currently writing a story called "Kickin it not a punishment but an opportunity" based on the series. If you like fan-fictions like that then check it out:) This one however, is a but different. I know the 'rape' this is a similar idea to a story called 'saving Kim' (Really good btw check it out if you havn't) But i promise you this story will be compleaty different. So lets get started...**

**P.s Sorry for any unnoticed grammar/spelling mistakes. Bad habites die hard.**

**P.s.s I do NOT own Kickin it. Rights go to them:)**

She was sorting through her room, putting things into boxes and bins when she came across the photo. A smile instantly grew on her face as she stared at the four year old photo of her and her friends outside the Bobby Wasabi Dojo. She placed her hand on the part of the photo in which she stood, Jacks arm around her, with Milton, Eddie, then Jerry beside him. Oh Jack, she thinks of him time to time. I guess it's hard to forget your first major crush. Yes Kim Crawford indeed had a crush on Jack Anderson. She never had the guts to tell him, and when he was pulled out of school the year of grade 11, she never had the chance.

Her thoughts were interupted by the sound of her mother calling her to come down for breakfeast.

"Coming Ma" She yelled to her. She cautiously placed the photo in a brown bin.

"How's packing coming?" He mom asked when she enterd the kitchen.

"Good, brining back alot of old memories" She replied while taking a seat at the breakfeast bar taking a bit of an apple.

"Nevous for the interveiw?" Her mom asked with a grin.

"Super" Kim managed to say between bites. Kim had moved to New Yokr city after graduation from highschool to move in with her mother. She wasn't doing very well. In New Yourk she recieved a job working for a branch in a major Magazine Company. Now, they want to extend the company into parts of LA and she has been offerd an interveiw for the managing position. Now that her mom's back on her feet, there's no way in hell she's turning it down.

"Im sure you'll do great Kimmi, It'll b-" She stopped at the sound of the TV. She turned the volume up a veiw notches. It showed the new reporter stading in an ally with police cars and_ "do not enter' _tape in the background

"_Breaking News": update on the recent rape attacts happining in the night of New York City. Anether victom has been reported, a man on a bike found her this morning and quickly rushed her to the closest hosipital. She is in criticle conditidion, ingurys are not to be reported. The police say to the woman of New York, be carful and watch your back. Hes escalating and will attact any night now, he will not stop untill he is caught. This in Sandra Summers signing out.." _

_"_Kim, please be carful tonight"

"I will mom, I promise" She said with a reassuring smile. She glaced at her watch "Im gonna be late!" She exclaimed. Then grabed the lunch her mom had just finished preparing and ran out the door. She then re-traced a cuple steps back into the room. "Love you mom, see you later" then ran out again.

"Love you to, stay safe!" He hollard after her. Little did she know, that may be the last time she saw her daughter.

* * *

><p>"Ha, Ha, Hiya!" Jack yelled while kicking his opponent. He put up the symbol for time, so he stopped.<p>

"Wow Jack! You've gotten really strong since grade 11! Im wearing a full body protectice suit and I can still feel brusis coming on" He exlaimed. Jack let out a laugh and gave him a competitive shove while they walked over to get some water.

"He has been getting good" Said a man standing in the doorway.

"Cheif" Jack said while giving him a quick but respectful bow. He returned it.

"And thats why I need you to pack your bags."

"What! You just said I was getting good!" Jack protested.

"And thats why you need to pack your bags, your going on a mission." A wave af relief left Jacks body and a smile began to grow on his face. After 2 years of training he was finially about to go out in the feild. Grade 11, at 16 he was pulled out of school by his grandfather and was placed in this specialized school for future agents. Although leaving his old life was hard, he had never loved anything more than karate in his entire life... _well almost anything._

_"_I'll go pack then" He said as he exited the training area. Packing didnt take very long, he didn't have alot off items. He was throwing clothes into two different bags when he stoped and stared at picture frame. He took a seat on his bed. The amount of memories it held was overwhalming. He placed his hand on the the part of the photo in which he stood. Beside him was Milton, Eddie then Jerry and on the otherside stood one Kim Crawford with his arm around her. Oh, Kim Crawford, she was his first crush, he always denied it though. He regrets not asking her to one of those lame dances she always got excited to go to..

His thoughts were interupted my a knock on the door; it was Cheif.

"You ready?" He asked. Jack nodded, cautiously placed the picture frame in one of his bags, and trailed after Cheif down the hall.

His heart practicly stopped and his body was left shaking as the approched the 'forbidden glass elevator' which everyone spoke of, but not many got to see. Cheif let out a laugh before the stepped inside. To Jack, the elevator ride took hours, the anticipation was killing him to see what lies behyond the other side.

That's when the doors open. It was a conference room, but not just any conference room. It was painted a royal blue with a large, expencive, oval table taking up most on the middle. The wall directly across from the elevator was coverd in cameras showing different views off all over the city. To the left side was a total of 7 computers probably tracking all the information.

"Wow" He said in amazement.

"Cool Eh?" Cheif responded.

"So is this the perfect boy you've been telling me so much about?" A man from the opposite side of the table asked while turning around.

"Yes Commander White, it is."

"_Commander?" _Jack thought. He didn't say anything though, just took a seat to where Cheif jesteured him to sit, as Cheif took a seat down next to him.

"If Cheif says your good, you must be. Heres you mission" He said then slid a file labled _top secret_ to him from across the table. Jack looked through it as Commander White explained.

"Your target is a man we call _X, _he is a criminal mastermind. His plan is to plant bombs in many of New York's highly traviled subways. We cannot narrow it down due to fact all of New York's subways are busy. No we can't tell the public because that will cause mass panic just in case you had any stupid questions. Your mission is to track him down and eliminate him before any of this happens. And yes by eliminate I mean kill, just to clarify. You will be accompanied by Agents Clarke and Smith"

Just then a man and a woman steped out of a room to the side and stood there with there hands to there side. They didnt look that much older then Jack.

"They will be at the party tomorrow night where this all with go down. Farther instuctions are in the file, take it with you. Two rules; no one can find out your identity, if they do they must be eliminated, and do not make a spectical of yourself. Other than that good luck agents, 48 hours startes now.

Jack tucked the file into his sweater as he was escorted down the hall followed by Agents Clark and Smith. He was givin outfits to wear and a new telephone and other cool gadgets; like sunglasses that worked like a computer, a bug in his ear and a contraption that allowed him to jump from building to building kind of like spiderman. With that his mission begun...

* * *

><p>Kim sat there twiddiling her thumbs, tapping her knee; basicly anything to keep her occupied. They pushed her interveiw four hours back because other buisness came up, and the anticipation was beggining to kill her. She sat there patiently watching as the other two how were also compeating for the position went in and then left. Finally, it was her turn.<p>

"Kim Crawford?" A lady called. Kim stood up."Follow me" She said jesturing her down the hall and into a room. The coporate of the magazine was sitting in a black chair as Kim took a seat in the chair across. She asked her the basic interveiw questions and about an hour later she was sent out.

"Alright ladies" Said the coporate manager began a few minuts later "I am currently deliberating with other managers at the magazine, we will have an answer for you by 8, what you chose to do in that time is up to you, I will call you or invite you to my office. See you soon"

Kim didn't see the point in going home for 6 hours just to hear her mother repetitivly say "It's going to be just fine" so she discided to stay in her current office and wait for a phone call. She re-orgainized her office, then re-organized it again. She cought up on some work and proff-read future copies when it finially hit 8 O'clock. Thats when her phone rang. She was invited back to her office, this could mean she got the job, or had the courtesy to say no to her face. Either way she walked back to the coporates office.

"Hey Kim. Please take a seat" Kim sat down. "Look Kim, your a great person and a wondeful employee..." Her voice parcially trailed off. Kim put her head down knowing the word 'but' was coming next.

"Thats why we've dicided to give you the position!" The coporate said with a smile on her face. Kim stood up.

"What?" She said calm but excidedly.

"Well if you want me can give it to someone eles..." The coporate joked.

"No, no, no, thank you so much!" She shook her hand and walked out the door. After that she went back to her office to sort out a few things when 9:00 rolled around she figued it was time to go home.

Alot of people didin't like walking around at night but Kim was different, she didn't scare easy. Besides, New York is like the city that never sleeps. She took the same route to and from work every day that took her 25 minutes. Went down a few major roads, crossed an alley then walked down the road till she reached her house. But tonight was different.

Something felt off the second she left the building, it was like she was being watched. And when she hit the alley, things took a turn for the worse. As soon as she turned down it she had seene a man from behind her. He was wearing a back hoodie covering his face. She began to pick up the pace but she was stopped when she saw two more men in black up ahead, so she turned right. She had never been that way before and now she knows why... It was a dead end.

There was now four of them closing her in blocking the exit. She attemped to punch the brick wall that lied before her, something, anything to get out of here.

"HELP. Help!" She shrieked as the men got closer "HELP, HE-" Her pleading cries were interupted my a large force covering both her mouth an nose leaving her unable to make a sound.

Yes, Kim knew karate, but her small frame and light body weight couldn't even put up a fight. A tear trickled down her check as the thought occerd to her _I'm going to die._

All the men were laughing now. The one still had a death grip on her face and was now holding her hands back. They took turns throwing a few punches at her gut to leave her weak. The man let go letting of her letting her make a _thud, _when she hit the ground. Anether one went and kicked her in the ribs, she felt paralized. He picked her up by her jacket throwing her against the brick wall.

"I'm going to have fun with you" He whisperd in her ear and he began to unzip her jacket.

"Please... don't" She pleaded. She couldn't help it, now, she was sobbing. He had suscesfully torn her jacke offt and was going for her t-shirt. And then it happend.

Out of nowhere flew this person that kicked one of the four men right off his feet, into one of the three walls rendering him uncouncious, and then it was gone again. The man stripping her pulled out a a kinfe, grabbed her and brounght it up to her throat.

"Who's there!" He barked. The other two men stood on both sides of him in a fighting stace. Kim was just standing there, fozen and speechless, _what the hell just happend?_

**So how was that? Wanted to leave you with a bit off a cliffy. Sorry for the lack of dialogue, it was the introduction chapter. Let me know if you like it, have any ideas for the story line or my writing style:) It's greatly appriciated, I will try to upload soon:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey:) This is the second chapter to I'll be your Hero :) Read, Review and Enjoy :)**

"I'm going to have fun with you" He whisperd in her ear and he began to unzip her jacket.

"Please... don't" She pleaded. She couldn't help it, now, she was sobbing. He had suscesfully torn her jacket off and was going for her t-shirt. And then it happend.

Out of nowhere flew this person that kicked one of the four men right off his feet, into one of the three walls rendering him uncouncious, and then it was gone again. The man stripping her pulled out a a kinfe, grabbed her and brounght it up to her throat.

"Who's there!" He barked. The other two men stood on both sides of him in a fighting stace. Kim was just standing there, fozen and speechless, _what the hell just happend?_

Then it came again, kicked anether one of the men then flew away. _How the hell is it doinging that?_ Thats when one of the final two man standing went to make a run for it. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him. The one holding Kim didn't seem to care, instead he gripped on to her more tightly bringing the knife closer to her neck. Thats when _it_ came again, taking a different approch this time. He flew just like spiderman from the roof kicking the guy in the back knocking him off his feet. _It_ then flipped the man around, pulled him up by his collar then gave him a hard punch in the face dropping him to the ground unconsious.

Kim could see_ it_ more vividly now. It was in fact not an _it_, but a boy, roughly around her age. He lifted his hand up in the air and was gone again. The man holding Kim tossed and turned franticly trying to see where he had gone.

"Your next" A voice from behind them said. He was so close even Kim could feel his warm breath reach her neck. But when the guy spun around the boy had already taken off.

"Put the knife down." He called again, more angery now; protective from behind them. The man turned around again.

"You want me to put the knife down? fine." He said throwing the knife to the side. "This will be more satisfying anyways.." Kim attempted to let out a scream, but no noise was made. His hands had already tightly clamped around her neck enabling her to catch her breath. She could feel the blood begin to rush to her head. It felt like it was about to explode.

"Let her go!" The boy called out. _Where have I hear that before?_ She looked desperatly into the boys eyes. He gave her a quick nod. I guess it was 'in the moment' because she new exactly what he ment. With all the effort she had left she used all her body weight to step on his foot and elbow him in the chest. Catching him off guard he relised his grip alowing her to knee him in the gut before she launched her body out of the way. With great force the boy flew into him pushing him into the wall behind him. But before Kim new it he was gone again. She stood there, processing what had just happend when a gentil hand brushed the hair away from her ear

"Kim Crawford?" He whisperd from behind. His warm breath sent shivers up her spine.

"How do you know my name?" She asked quietly. When she was givin no answer she turned around, but he was already gone. Or so she thought untill a hand tapped her on the shoulder. She quickly turned around to see the boy hanging upside down attached to some sort of rope.

"What are you spiderman?" She asked sarcasticly.

"Maybe" He said with a devilish grin. She retuned the smile.

"So spiderman" Kim said as she took a cuple steps towards him. The heads were rested at the same level. "Who do I have to thank for saving me?" Now their faces were only 2 inched away from each others. She placed her hand on his cheek whick was coverd by a ski mask. As she leaned in a bit closer she pulled down the mask so only his lips were showing. His grin grew bigger. When there lips were about to meet Kim grabbed the ski mask and yanked it down reviling his face. Kims action caught him offguared as he lost is grip and topled to the ground.

"You werent supposed to do that!" He paniked as he stood back up "Thats not how it goes!" Kim just stod there. Shocked, she didnt know what to say.

"Ja-" She began. But before she could finish he grabed her from the back of the waist. And before she knew it they her cascading up the side of the building. She wanted to scream, but something about the way he was holding her she couldnt bring herself to. She felt... safe.

"JACK ANDERSON!" She screamed when both her feet hit finally touched the roof.

"Hey Kimmy..." He sighed.

"Oh no! Don't you 'Kimmy' me!" She began while walking towards him. "You lost that right the second you got up and left seaford the middle of grade 11" She got close enough to him to give him a powerful shove. You could hear the hurt in her voice.

"Kimmy.. Kim, can I explain before you decide you hate me?

"Explain? Explain what? Why you left all off your friends or why the hell you're flying around New Your City at night acting like a modern day spiderman?"

"Uh... crap." He said turning around and beggining to walk away from her.

"Don't you walk away from me!" She yelled after him.

"Can you give me a second?" He yelled back. She waited as he took out his phone, made a phone call then placed it back in his pocket.

"Well..?"

"I just phones 911 leaving an anonymous tip on when to find the rapist they're after" He said in an angery tone getting all up in her face. She swallowed some words as he stared at the ground. "Sorry" he said backing off a bit. He didn't mean to offend her. Truth is? He didn't even relise it was Kim. The Kim Crawford that he was best friends with for 3 years, the girl he loved. Thank good he heard her cries for help. He never would of been able to live with himself if he had accidently walked away.

"Don't be" Kim said quietly snapping him out of his thoughts. Her words were less hurt, and were filled now with compassion.

"Kim, I know you you have a lot of questions and you're extreamly confused right now but I need you to trust me, I'll explain everything later but we need to get out of here" He said extending his hand hoping she would take it. "Do you trust me?"

"I trust you" She said taking his hand as he pulled her onto his back. He used his cruntraption to jump from building to building, Kim hung on for dear life. Clamping her hands around his chest and tightining her grip with her legs around his waist. She glued her eyes shut waiting for him to be done. When they were about 5 blockes away he gentliy lifed her off his back and helped her regain her balance on the ground.

"Well... Explain." She said crossing her arms.

"I-I can't"

"What do you mean you can't? You said-"

"I know what I said. I already broke rule one and two! I'm in a boat load of trouble and I dont want to add to it..."

"If you're already in trouble I don't see why telling me would be a problem." She protested. He knew she was right. He let out a sigh.

"The reason I left in grade 11 is because I was pulled out of school to participate in the CIA's new training program, the other day I graduated and now I've been put on a mission to stop an attempitve touristes attack on New York City. Rule number 1 was to NOT make a spectical of myself. Beating up four guys in an alley kind of did that. Rule number 2 was that no one can know my identity. You pulled off my mask Kim!" He explained. Near the end his voice rose and he took a few steps towards her.

"I won't tell anyone.." She defended quietly.

"I know, but the rule was... I'm forced to... _eliminate_... anyone who did."

"Jack.." She whispered backing away from him.

"Kim please don't be scared, I'm not going to hurt you... I-I can't." He let his voice trail off.

"Then what are you going to do?"

"I can tell you what I'm not going to do and that is let you out of my sight, Kim your on this mission with me now.." He told her grabbing her wrist so she couldn't run away.

"What do you mean I'm on this mission with you? I got to get home for dinner! My moms probably worried sick!" She protested smacking his hand away.

"Look" He said deeply "Coming on this mission is the only solution wihtout me having to hurt you. Kim I don't _want_ to hurt you. Just call her-"

"And say what?" She interupted. She brought her hand up to her ear pretending as if it was a phone "He mom, sorry but I won't be home for dinner tonight but I was almost rapped, but don't worry I'm fine. But now Im being dragged across New York City by some lunitic WHOSE INSANE!" She continued in a compleatly sarcastic voice.

"Oh Kim!" Jack protested. They sat there bickering for a few minuts on how they were going to handle the situation, but then they were intterupted.

"Whose this?"

**Second chanpter done! Nice cliffy eh?;) Whose the person whose asking who Kim is? And what are they going to do? Is bringing Kim a good Idea and will it bring them closer together again or will it get her hurt and push them even farther apart?**** Let me know what you thinking or in you have any ideas to add :) Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey:) Not alot of reviews :$ But Enjoy :)**

"I can tell you what I'm not going to do and that is let you out of my sight, Kim your on this mission with me now.." He told her grabbing her wrist so she couldn't run away.

"What do you mean I'm on this mission with you? I got to get home for dinner! My moms probably worried sick!" She protested smacking his hand away.

"Look" He said deeply "Coming on this mission is the only solution without me having to hurt you. Kim I don't _want_ to hurt you. Just call her-"

"And say what?" She interupted. She brought her hand up to her ear pretending as if it was a phone "He mom, sorry but I won't be home for dinner tonight but I was almost rapped, but don't worry I'm fine. But now Im being dragged across New York City by some lunitic WHOSE INSANE!" She continued in a compleatly sarcastic voice.

"Oh Kim!" Jack protested. They sat there bickering for a few minuts on how they were going to handle the situation, but then they were intterupted.

"Whose this?" Jack looked at her and let out a sigh.

"Smith..." He took a step forward to insure that Kim was safe behind him. "Smith, this is Kim. Kim meet Agent Smith who is accompanying me on this mission." He continued using a stern voice. He's glare never left Agent Smiths face.

"Wow Anderson. It only took you what? Half a day to break both of the rules?"

"Please don't tell Commander" He begged, but continued to keep his stern voice.

"I don't need to, he probably already knows... We're not killing her are we?" Smiths voice trailed off. Kim held her breath as she moved more behind Jack so more of her body was hidded. Jack didn't respond, he just shook his head.

"Come here" Smith called to Kim. She didn't have to move because Jack did for her. He took a step to the side leaving Kim exposed to whatever Smith was going to do. Her eyes grew wide with fright as Agent Smith approched her. "You useful?"

"Maybe" Kim breathed. He voice was barly a whisper. That's when Smith throw a punch, Kim immediately blocked it returning a kick. Smith backed off for a second then aimed a kick at Kim's stomach. Blocking it, Kim turned and then kicked her in the gut. Terrified and confused she took a few steps back to create some distance between herself and Smith. Smith looked at Jack giving him a nodd and a reassuring smile.

"She'll survive." Smith said before turning around and walking off the edge of the 12 stroy high bulding. Kim let out a gasp and ran after her. She got to the edge just in time to see Agent Smith of the ground, walking away perfectly fine.

"What the...?" Kim said confused. She turned to jack who was sitting there laughing at her. He knew it was a gadget she had that allowed her to fall of the edge and be perfectly fine. Kim was so confused about what just happend the thought of leaving with Jack was unbarable. _Who was that?_ The only thing she really knew about her was that she was an agent, also on this mission with Jack who weakly attacked her and has the ability to walk on 12 story buildings and be fine... weird. She was still uncertian of what Jack was asking of her though. This boy, Jack Anderson was her best friend she hasn't seen in years. Everything had happend so fast she was still in shook that it was even him.

"Kim? Are you alright?"

"Honestly? No. I'm confused..."

"It'll all make more sence when we get back to the hotel."

"Hotel? No Jack, I need to get home..."

"You can't go home. Not right now, But I promise, in 24 hours you'll be asleep in your bed.."

"But what about-"

"Call her" He answerd reading her mind. During their brief conversation he had inched forward with her not even relising it. She looked up into his eyes that were glued on hers. Relising that there was no way she was winning this, she nodded hesitintly pulling out her cell phone.

"Hello?" The voice answerd.

"H-he.." Kim began, but she couldn't get any words to come out. She was a horrible liar. So how was she expected to lie to the person who was probably freaking out right now because she hasn't come home. The person who probably ment the most to her in the intire world? The person she told everything to... Her mother.

"Hi Mrs Crawford" Jack began snatching the phone away. It's like he read her thoughts... again. It hasnt been that long since they were friends. He still knew absulutly everything about this girl. Including that she was a horrible liar, and givin her relationship with her mother, theres no way she could lie to her.

"Jackson?" Mrs Crawford asked unsure.

"Yes, hello Katherine" A devilish smile grew on his face. _Yep, still the same old Jack_.

"I havn't heard from you in ages! How have you been?"

"I've been great thanks. Listin, after Kims interveiw I ran into her. We went back to my place and she fell asleep on my couch, I didn't want to worry you so I'd thought I'd call and let you know thats shes fine. Is it alright if I return her sometime tomorrow?" Kim looked at him confused. She could only hear his half of the conversation, but I don't think thats why she was confused. How'd he know about her interveiw? Like I said, he new absulutly everything about this girl... _Everything_. Checking up on her from time to time wouldn't be creepy...Right?

"As long as she's with you Jack, it's perfectly fine. I can't imagine how shocked she is to see you..."

"_No you really can't_" He thought.

"You know, I think she's always had a crush on you. But don't tell her I told you... Promise me you won't just leave her like last time?" Jack let out a quick laugh. The smile on his face changed from devilish to happy. Something about hearing that Kim had a crush on him made him feel all bubbly inside. He was starting to regret not telling her how he felt years, ago even more.

"I won't and I promise. See you soon" He hung up the phone and handed back to Kim.

"Well?" She asked.

"I will return you tomorrow. Shall we go?" He said with his hand outstretched. She let out a sigh and took it before hoping on to his back. As terrified as it was knowing that the only thing keeping her from falling 12 stories to her death was Jack, she wasn't scared. I'm telling you this boy had an effect on her that no words can discribe. She felt so safe with him, even not talking to him for so long. But though she didn't know, the feeling was mutrul.

"Your lucky Anderson, if it wasn't you, I would have knocked you out an ran along time ago."

"Your also lucky Crawford, if it wasn't you, you'd be dead." He said smiling.

"Comforting" She responding with a sarsastic ring to her voice. And with that, off they went, towards the hotel.

* * *

><p>"Wow" Kim exlaimed to herself as she took a few steps in to the lobby of the hotel. It was stunning. Her family wasn't poor, bit it wasn't rich either and it still would have taken a large amount of their savings to afford a place like this even for one night. Her thoughts were interupted by a man coming over with some paparwork. She hadn't seen him before, he was tall and built, in her eyes somewhat attractive, but he seemed very scary and intimidating. It looked as if he hadn't laughed in forever.<p>

"Ok, I got our rooms rooms all sorted out, there side by side on floor.." His voice came to a hult as he looked up at kim. He raised an eyebrow not knowing what to say.

"Clarke, meet Kim. Kim this is Clake. Don't worry, hes alot nicer than he seems" Jack joked while giving Clarke a friendly shove. Kim let out a weak simle.

"I see we picked up a hitch hiker. She useful?" He asked, dead serious.

"Ask Simth" Kim mutterd. Jack let out a cough to cover up her mutter.

"Yeah she is." He asnwerd, also dead serious.

"Wll alright then." Smith said attempting to break the tension. "I'll room with Kim and fill in the blanks for her. Anderson and Clarke work out your issues" She said smiling grabing one of the room keys from Clarks hand and jestured Kim down hall. Kim began to walk with Smith trailing behind her, when Jack stopped her.

"You hurt her I sware to god Smtih.." His voice trailed off. It was barly steady and you could hear the worry in his voice. Smith almost felt bad for thinking about it. But Kim could fight, Smith didn't think that Kim was going to play the 'damsel in distress' card. What was the harm with letting her come along.

"I won't. I promise." Her voice remained steady. "But promise me. The mission comes first, even if it means letting her die."

"Of course, the mission comes first."

"If you screw this because of her _I_ sware to god Anderson I'll kill her right infont of you.." She let out a sigh at the end backing off.

"I promise. But I will do everything in my power to keep me from having to pick." Jack said. Smith gave him a nodd a headed off down the hall to meet Kim who was already standing at the elevators.

**Alright end of Chapter 3:) Sorry, it's kind of a busy chapter, more stuff should begin happening either next chapter or the chapter after that. Let me know if you have any ideas about what you want to happen to Jack and Kim. Review!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey:) Continuing I'll be your Hero. Read, Review Enjoy :)**

**P.s, No not heather Clarke for you who asked. Clarke is the man, Smith is the girl. They will probably recieve names this chapter:) Oh, and I'm attempting to make it longer with more detail so bare with me ;)**

"You hurt her I sware to god Smith.." His voice trailed off. It was barly steady and you could hear the worry in his voice. Smith almost felt bad for thinking about it. But Kim could fight, Smith didn't think that Kim was going to play the 'damsel in distress' card. What was the harm with letting her come along.

"I won't. I promise." Her voice remained steady. "But promise me, the mission comes first, even if it means letting her die."

"Of course, the mission comes first."

"If you screw this up because of her _I_ sware to god Anderson I'll kill her right infont of you.." She let out a sigh at the end backing off.

"I promise. But I will do everything in my power to keep me from having to pick." Jack said. Smith gave him a nodd a headed off down the hall to meet Kim who was already standing at the elevators. Smith lead herself and Kim into the very fancy elevator. It was quite large and all walls were glass. From Kim's point of veiw it was kind of creepy being able to see all point of few of your body. But from Smith's, it was reassuring that no one could sneek up on her.

"Not trying to be pushy.." Kim began as Smith unlocked the door to their room and the two of then walked inside. Smith looked at her with wide eyes waiting for her to continue. "I havn't eaten all day. If there somewhere I could get some food?" She smiled at the end hoping to make the situation a little less awkward. Something about Smith didn't sit right with her. It felt like she wasn't wanted. Trust her, she didn't want to be here anymore than Smith wanted her here. But was that _hate_ so strong that she might try to hurt her to get her gone? All these thoughts raced through Kim's head as Smith simply sat there laughing. It was Kim's eyes that were wide now.

"Kim, I may be an agent but I'm still a girl" Smith retorted sarcasticly. Kim let out a smile. Wow, a real smile. Felt like she hadn't done that in hours. Oh wait, she hadn't. "Two words; Room Service" Smith had a large grin on her face which was accompanied by a large grin on Kim's. The two of them reached for the phone and began ordering food. When about 4 courses of different meals set for two were orderd they hung up the phone and began to laugh.

"How are we affording this?" Kim snickerd. She was well.. Uh, broke.

"Don't worry, the bill for this place goes right to the agency" Smith explained happily. A cuple of silent minutes went by when Kim broke it.

"So Smith..." She began uncertain. "Is there a first name I can call you by?"

"Lauren" She said extending her hand formerly introducing herself.

"So Lauren... Care to fill me in?" Lauren let out an uncertain sigh and a sarcastic smile. She had no problem filling her in but where was she to begin? Getting her thought sorted out in her head she found herself staring at Kim. She was really pretty. No wonder Jack had a thing for her. The second she looked into Jack's eyes when she interupted them on the roof, she knew they wern't killing her. So there she was, infront of her sat a helpless Kim Crawford- not by choice- confused out of her freaking face and she had to explain what was going on. So where is one to begin...

"Umm well. Were on a mission to stop a terrorist attack. I believe Jack has already told you that" Kim nodded for her to keep going "With a very well exucuted plan thought out by our agency, we're here to take him down. The plan goes down tomorrow night at a party he is thowing to celebrate his 'birthday' but we believe it's a distaction. I don't even know all the detailes yet, only Jack does. He was afraid by telling us to much he could put us in danger. But this all goes down tomorrow, knowing Jack you'll probably be locked up in a room so... Have pun with that" Lauren finished giving Kim a reassuring smile.

"Locked up!" Kim exclaimed. "Oh no, I've been through too much just for him to lock me up leaving me helplessly waiting for his return. What happend to I'm on this mission?"

"Look, talk to him about it. Personally I think it's incredibly stupid leaving you locked up in a room because your a sitting duck. Even though the name for the room is under an alias it's not that difficult for someone to connect the dots. I think you'd make a decient distraction. But his damn Hero Complex..."

"I know! Isn't it so annoying!" Kim interupted.

"It is! Has he always had that!"

"Yes! Since the first day I met him!" Their gossiping was put to a hult as Lauren got up the answer the door.

"Room service" She mutterd with a devilish grin. She thanked the mad and tiped him with the change in her pocket and brought the food to Kim who was sitting down now on the bed waiting axiously. She set the food down as the two of them dug in.

* * *

><p>"You Idiot!" Yelled Clarke as him an Jack bust through the suites doors.<p>

"What I do!" He screamed back innocently. He knew what he did, it was pretty obvious. He figured Smith wouldn't have a problem with it but Clarke... this guys a different story. If he was worried about anyone hurting Kim, it was him. Clarke was big and strong and intellegent. He basicly beat up and kicked to the curb every stereotype out there. He had a bad background, but Jack didn't know it. Come to think of it, no one knew it. Clarke was always one to keep to himself, the mystery to him made him even more scary and intimidating. But no matter how big he was, Jack wasn't going to let him hurt Kim.

"You know exactly what you did! What were you thinking! Shes going to ruin everything!" He yelled. His voice was deep, loud and unsettling. It boomed through the suite echoing off the walled. Jack was suprised no one has come and banged on the door yet telling them to sut up.

"Look, I know you angry.."

"Angry! I'm FURIOUS!" Jack just stared at the ground. The only thing he could do was explain, explain why.

"Have you ever met a girl that compleatly turned you inside out? That make being perfect look so damn easy? Have you ever had that girl in the palm of your hands-"

"Where are you going with this Anderson?" Clarke interupted. His voice was calmer and steady._ It's working Jack_. The only way he was going to make Clarke understand was through his heart.

"-And let her slip way? Over something so increadibly stupid." Jack's voice was now raising. It was obviously touching a nerve. He began pacing around the room as he continued explaining. "Have you ever had that girl? Regretting every minute you spent away from her. And regretting it even more when you were forced to leave her as you sat there and wished with all your freaking heart that you could move the clock back one week so you could of asked her to the dance?" Jack was now done pacing around the and now stod infront of Clarke. The hight difference wasn't that noticible-Clake only about two inches on Jack. He'd grown since grade 11- so he was able to look him right in the eye. "Kim was that girl for me. When I heard her crying for help tonight I couldn't walk away and let those guys do whatever the hell they were going to do to her. I couldn't. But she new who I was and I couldn't kill her... I wouldn't. It would be alot more that collateral damagel-" He was interupted by Clarke lunding at him slamming Jacks body full force into the wall behind him. He raised his arm placing it across Jacks neck cutting off his air supply.

"Quit your babling Anderson. I got it in the first senence. Yes I _had_ one of those girls." His voice turned for harsh to symathetic. His had arm was still across Jack's neck though as he attempted to claw it off. "Unfortunatly mine died in an inccident I'd prefere not to get in to, but you got a second chance with yours..." His compasion stopped as he re-slamed Jack against the wall "But I swear Anderson if she even accidently screws anything up-"

"I know, you'll kill her right infont of me. You and Smith both" He managed to say with the little air he had in his throght. A devilish smile grew on his face as Clarke let out a laugh. He dropped Jack to the floor as he took a few steps back colapsing on the bed.

"Oh so it can laugh" Jack joked rubbing his neck helping himself up. Clarke sat up.

"Look man..."

"Not a problem. As long as your cool with Kim?"

"Its good... you didn't know it was her did you?" He questioned.

"Saw right through that huh?" Jack admitted.

"Well yes, that and your stupid Hero Complex" Clarke snickerd giving him a friendly shove.

"I do not-" Clarke shot him a look before he could finish. "Kay maybe a tiny one." Clarke let out a laugh.

"You would of been to that chicks side regarless if you hated her guts!" Jack just rolled his eyes as he sat there and listened to Clarke make fun of his 'Hero Complex'. So what if he had one? If he didn't ne never would of saved Kim...

"Room service?"Clarke asked as soon as he was done laughing.

"Please." And with that, Clarke picked up the phone a began to dial.

* * *

><p>"So.." Lauren said breaking the silence as the two of them stuffed their face with the room service food. Neither of them actually relised how hungry they were untill they actually started eating.<p>

"So" She mimiked.

"Can I be compleatly honest with you Kim without sounding creepy?"

"Um, maybe?"

"Whats with you and Jack?" Kim basicly did a spit take with the food she had in her mough and began coughing on the stuff she had just swallowed. Lauren ran over to her and began patting her back in an attempt to help Kim regain her breath. "You ok?" She asked concered.

"Yeah sorry just caught me off gaured." Kim said after a few minutes when she could you know, breath again.

"I can tell. So..."

"So what? Nothing is going on, went on or will go on between me and Jack."

"Mhmmm. Kim, Im an agent. Not only am I trained to fight I'm trained to read people and I know your lying. Well that and Im a girl so spill!"

"Alright alright" Kim surrenred crossing her legs, getting confy on the bed. Lauren sat there in awe waiting for her to continue. " I might of had a little, tiny MAJOR crush on him growing up." She admited. Lauren smacked her in the face with a pillow. "Ow!" She hissed.

"Shut up!" Laurend screamed excitetedly. She was now acting like a teenaged girl. Which was in all honesty, alright with Kim. Ever since she moved to New York she never had a girl friend. Ya she had her friends back home but she only talked to them when they called every once in a while. By the looks of it Lauren never really had a girl friend either. She has been in the agentcy since the young age of 14, she never had an opportunity to. Or the time for that matter. So all this girl talk was new to her.

"Yeah" Kim said sadly looking at the ground.

_-Flash Back!-_

"H-Hey Jack" I stutted while I tried to pull all by books out of my locker. There was just so much crap in the it was unbarable, every class this semester dicided to give me textbook, some classes two and my locker was just overflowing. It just wasn't big enough. Jack simply stod there laughing at me. That's when it happend. I tried to pull my Math book out but it got caught on something causing half of the items in my locker to come tumbling down.

"Here" He said bending over. "Let me help." The two of us quickly picked up my things, thowing them into my locker and slamming it shut before anything eles could fallt. We both stood up causing me to look into those dark brown eyes. There were so welcoming. You could just stare in them for hours without a care in the world. You could just melt in them. No wonder he had almost every girl falling all over him. He would never go out with me...

Did I just say that

_Yes._

Oh alright then... Wait what?

_Just admit it Kim you like him._

No!

_Uh yeah you do!_

...I think your right.

_Well duhh Im you!_

Oh shut up!

I stopped my internal battle with myself and looked away just intime for it to not seem like I was staring; which I clearly was.

"Thanks Jack" I said breaking the silence. Awaiting a responce I began bitting my lip. I did that when I was nervous.

"Anytime" He said giving that award-winning smile of his. I loved it so much. Thats why I hated seeing Jack sad, because I would miss his smile.

"Uh Kim, You dropped this." He said bending over picking up a peice of paper. I could feel my cheeks began to burn before I even realised what he was holding. What was wrong with me?

_Hun you got it bad._

I thought I told you to shut up!

"Its a prom flyer.." He said quietly. I could feel my whole face beggining to burn. Not wanting him to see me blush I quickly grabbed it.

"Thanks Jack. Uh, I got to go" I said awkwardly taking off down the hall.

"Kim wait!" He called reaching out to me. I stopped and turned around. I could feel the blush fading as I hoped by face turn back to normal colour. My body was too focused on my arm which was being helf by Jacks hand. This made my stomach twist and turn. I felt like I was going to throw up. I started to bite my lip again, hard. What had come over me?

"Look... About.. uh prom.." I could tell he was nevous by the way he was studdering. A cool, self contained guy like Jack never stutterd. I took a step forward eargerly anticipating for him to continue. "Uh Kim..."

"Yeah?" I said in an attempt to keep my cool.

"Your lips bleeding." He snickerd. Apparently I had bit my lip so hard I caused it to bleed. He walked over to me and brough his hand up to my face. I just stod there as he wiped the blood off my lip. I smile crept on to my face.

"Jack Anderson to the Priciples Office please" A voice boomed over the speakers. My heart sank.

"Uh, Got to go" He said stating the obvious. "We will continue this tonight at the dojo?" I tried to contain myself but it was too late. I already knew he saw my face lit up as I said ok and he took off down the hallway. Damn priciple. With that I headed off to class, not knowing that Jack and I never would get the chance to finish that conversation.

_-End of Flash Back.-_

"Oh" was all Lauren had to say as Kim explained her flash back. She trusted Lauren now. Apparently alot had happend in two hours because that was a story that no one eles knew except for herself and Jack. _If he even rememberd._ She guess it was just in the moment.

"But your consience was right Hun, you had it bad." She said laughing. Kim retorted with a smack in the face by a pillow. "But he was deffinitly going to ask you. I may not know Jack that well personanly, but again, I'm an agent. I'm trained to read people and Jacks very easy to read. Kim, he really cares about you. He would of rescued anyone from attemptive rape yes. Him and his stupid Hero Complex... point being, that doesn't mean he would of stuck around. Or let you live... He's not a bad guy but part of this job is doing things you don't want to do including eliminating the witnesses." Kim looked at the ground. Knowing that if she hadn't pulled down his mask this wouldn't of happend. "But Kim, he took you with him. By doing so he defied the agencys word; the people who he is most loyal to. So that tells you something right there." Not expecting her to respond she changed the subject. "Lets get to bed. Busy day tomorrow" She stood up and walked to her bad chucking a t-shirt and a pair of shorts at Kims head. They were roughtly the same size. Kim picked up the shirt examining it.

"Is this Jack's?" She asked confused.

"Yep I stole it from his bag." She responed with a grin.

"Why?"

"Eh, gave you something to sleep it" Lauren said giving her a wink. Kim just rolled her eyes. The two of them got changed then hopped into bed. Yep... long day ahead of them tomorrow.

**Ou, Long Chapter :$ You like it? Anether busy chapeter sorry! I predict either next chapter or 2 chapters from now stuff will start happining (I know I said that last time but these things are hard to predict;) ) So review and tell me what you think :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey:) Make sure to Review:) They mean alot to me becuase they remind me people are reading and give a crap about what I'm writing. On to the story... Enjoy!**

"Is this Jack's?" She asked confused.

"Yep I stole it from his bag." She responed with a grin.

"Why?"

"Eh, gave you something to sleep in" Lauren said giving her a wink. Kim just rolled her eyes. The two of them got changed then hopped into bed. Yep... long day ahead of them tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"<em>Kim<em>" She heard someone call. She couldn't make out the voice. It seemed like it wasn't even there, but somewhere off into the distance. She quickly opended her eyes becoming alert to her surroundings. She could see everthing vividly now. She was in the middle of nowhere. The only thing close to her was the broken and beaten train track on which she stood. The senery around her might of been beautiful but it was extreamly unfimiliar, she was lost. She started to walk down the tracks in a direction which she believed to be north.

"_Kim_" the voice called again. It seemed more real now. She could make out the deep tone of the voice; it was a man. It seemed steady but worried at the same time. Thats when it called her name again. Louder, more clear this time. She began to run. With every step she took everything seemed to move farther and farther way. Every step she took on the tracks the ones behind her just disinigrated into nothing. She was picking up the pace now, she moved in a steady sprint running from well, nothing.

Jack stood over her bed calling Kim's name. Smith was already up and in the bathroom. He didn't want to touch her becuase he hadn't seen her in forever. Besides, he just saved her from a rape, he didn't want to make her uncomfetable.

"Kim" he whisperd softly again. _Ok, new statagy time..._

"Kim" He said again, a little louder, he was in a steady voice now. But all she did was just jolt in her sleep. He was beginning to get inpatient.

"KIM" He screamed. Catching her off guared Kim shot up and flipped off the bed kicking Jack in the gut on her way down. Ignoring his ingery, he quckly helped Kim up back onto her feet.

"Hey you alright?" He asked concerned.

"Thats probably the worst way you could of woken me up" She snickerd. Jack flashed her one of his award winning smile.

"Sorry I just didn't want to wa- Is that my shirt?" He asked changing the subject in mid sentece. Kim could feel her cheeks becoming hot and her face turning red. Jack just stood there looking at her confused.

"Um, ask Smith" She said with a sarcastic smile in an attempt to keep her cool. Jack let out a laugh.

"Alright, will do. In the meantime, get ready. Meet you in the lobby in 10?" Kim didn't respond, she just simply nodded. Jack smiled and headed out the door. Kim let out a sigh and shut the door behind Jack.

"Get ready? I have no cloths!" She said thinking alloud.

"Here" Smith said exiting the bathroom. She scrambled through her bag before chucking two more articles of clothing at Kim's head.

"Thanks" Kim said weakly before entering the bathroom to change. Smith paced around the suite. She put stuff into he bag and rearranged it back into the position it was in when they had first arrived. She knew they wern't going to stay for anether night. Becuase tonight was the night everything was going down. And she ment _everything_. If for some reason something was off or something got misjudged all hell would break lose. The city would enter into panick mode causing masive caouse throught the state. Everything rested on their shoulders.

"It fits" Kim said interupting her thoughts. She had a simple dark purple tank top occuminied by cargo capries that hugged her lags with the dark brown leather jacket from the night before.

"Looks good on you. If it makes it out of here in one peice it's all yours" Lauren said smiling. Kim smiled back as she helped Lauren gather the rest of her things before heading out the door. Lauren just had on black skinny jeans with high black boots and a burgendy t-shirt. It made sence why she was dressed in dark colours. Her thick brown hair was pulled back in a pony tail while Kims thin blonde hair rested on her shoulders. It still remained streight for he streightining it the night before. The two of them headed into the glass elevator then meet Jack and Clarke in the lobby. They were standing near the exit with their luggage.

"Whats the plan" Lauren asked as they approched them.

"Well, me and Clarke need to set up back up camras in all the subways just incase someone trys to screw with the system we will still have eyes."

"Cheif tell you that?" Lauren asked.

"Yep"

"So you've had contact with him?" Jack nodded hesitantly. " Did he say anything about Kim?"

"He didn't bring her up. Hopefully that means she's not an issue..." He let his voice trail off into a long pause.

"So what do you want me to do?" Lauren asked.

"Theres really nothing for you to do right now.. Unless you want to be dragged around town with us? You an Kim could go shopping or whatever you girls do" He said with a smile. A grin grew on Laurens face. "Trust me, there will be loads to do to night..."

"And what will I be doing?" Kim asked uncertainly.

"You" Jack began walking up to her "Will be in the car." Anger began to grow on her face. He new she wouldn't be happy with his disicion but it was the best way to keep her safe. If anything happend to her it would be on his head. Besides, he woundn't be able to help her because the mission would come first. This was the best way to ensure her safty and he was going to hold his ground.

"What!" She shricked. "No, no, no, no, no. Im not just going to sit in the car awaiting your return."

"Told you" Lauren mutterd.

"Jack I don't think that this is the best idea" Clarke protested. "Putting her in a car will make her a sitting duck which will put her indanger. The best way to keep her safe is my incuding her and not letting her leave our sides. Besides, with all due respect Kim, she's hot." Everyones face turned and looked at him. He let out a sigh "She'll make a good distraction." He defented.

"Agreed" Laured added

"Can I talk to her fo a second... Alone?" Jack asked quietly. Smith and Clarke nodded as they walked through the doors heading outside. Jack turned to face Kim who was standing there with a pissed expression on her face. Who could blame her? "Listin, you have to believe me when I say, I do this with your safty in mind"

"And you have to believe me when I say I don't care." He shot her a glare. _Same old Kim_. "I know you care about my safty, thats fine. But I care about yours too, which is why you can't expect me to wait in a car when you could be dying inside knowing I could be helping."

"Kim it's my job!" He defended "Im trained to put my life in danger! You're not. If anything happens to you Kim I'd just die." He stopped at the reilization of what he just said. Did he just admitt how much Kim ment to him? Yeah it was obvious he cared but did she know how much? Kim inhaled a deep breath.

"And Jack if anything happend to you I'd die" He grew a weak smile. I guess it wasn't a big deal what he had just admitted cause Kim had just admitted the same thing.

"You see Kim, if something happens to you, I can't help you unless the mission is compleate. Because the mission has to come first..."

"Then I guess your gonna have to trust me Jack. You trust me right?" His weak smile grew a little bigger.

"Yes, I trust you Kim" This time Kim was the one that smiled as Jack put his arm around her leading her ouside. There stood Clarke and Smith waitng inpatiently. "Alright lets get going Clarke got a lot of walking ahead of us." Jack joked tossing Smith the keys. "Don't die!" He called sarcasticly to the two girls who stood infornt of the jeep.

"Oh shut up" Smith retorted. Smiled then turned to Kim when the boys were out of their sight. "Where we off to?" She asked with a devilish ring to her voice.

"Shopping duh!" Kim responded hoping into the passenger side of the jeep. Smith went around hopping into the drivers seat putting the car in drive.

* * *

><p>The store was beautiful. It had elegance writtin all over it. A light grey was painted on the very uniquly arcutectured walls. The two girls stood there in awe as the scaned the shop looking at aproximatly 500 dresses they had danglring on the racks.<p>

"Wow" Lauren said breaking the two of them out of their 'moment'

"Yeah, but how are we affording this? Why are we looking at ball gowns anyways?"

"I told you, everything goes streight to the agency" She replied with a devilish grin. "And Jack didn't tell you?" Kim looked at her with wide eyes erging for her to continue. "It' a ball..."

"A ball? Why can't it be a dance? Nope, apparently that'd make to much sence considering we live in the tewenty first centry!" Kim said angerly. Smith was laughing at her. Yep it would make to much sence. She think it's some sort of angle hes working.

"Well... he is old." Smith joked. Kim laughed this time. The two of them stood there for a moment, untill at the same time they turned their heads to face on anether. Giving each other a nodd they ran towards the dresses like little kids in a candy store. "I'll pick some for you, you pick some for me?"

"Deal" Kim responded beginning to sort through the dresses. About twenty minutes later the two of them sat in the very large circular dressing room. Lauren sat on the couch facing a a round white foot stole and three merrors around it. Kim was in the dressing room trying on one of the many dresses Lauren picked out for her. After a few moments she came out in one of the dresses.

"Dress number one" Smith snickerd.

"What is this? Say yes to the dress?" Kim joked. "Oh my god" Kim said examined her in the dress thinking the exact same thing. But it wasn't a good 'oh my gosh' it was a bad one. The dress just looked plain terrible on her.

"Take it off!" She exlaimed while laughing her head off.

"Yeah" Kim mutterd while going back to change. It was pretty much like this for dress number 2, 3, 4, 5, and 6. Thats when she came out in dress number 7. Lauren was speechless as Kim steped onto the stool so she could look at herself in the dress. It was beautiful. It fit her so nicely with a tighter torso and a lose fitting skirt that hund down just past her knees. It was a simple red that complimented her skin tone. (If you've ever seen 'anether cinderella story' i picture it like the one selena gommez had :D). Kim noticed that apparently Lauren was also at a lose for words because she just stood there and looked at her.

"Sold" Lauren managed to say. Kim smiled and nodded. "So Kim, are you going to say yes to the dress?"

"You loser!" Kim laughed as she went back into the dressing room to change back into her normal clothes. Now it was Laurens turn. Kim sat on the couch patiently waiting for Lauren to come out. She was kind of funny to shot with. Dress number one as soon as she saw it she laughed then went back in to change. Kim was sitting there laughing at her reactions. Lauren was pretty, but she was one of those people that it either looked really good on her, or really terrible. She had the same reactions for dress number 2 and 3. Then she came out in 4. It was hidious.

"What is this?"

"A dress to amuse me!" Kim atmitted as she sat there and laughed her head off. Lauren shot her a death glare and went back in to try on dress number 5. It was a really dark purple, you could get away with calling it black. It was straples that went into a tight band sitting below her breats that extended into a ballon skirt that sat right abouve her knees. How it presented itself was very elegent. "Its beautiful" Kim said reassuringly.

"You think so?" Lauren asked. She was beggining to bite her lip as she admired herself in the dress.

"So Lauren, are you going to say ye-"

"Oh shut up" Lauren said with a sarcastic ring. Kim let out a laugh then sat back down on the couch an Lauren went into the dressing rooms to change.

* * *

><p>"How many more?" Clarke complained. For as long as Jack had known him he had never heard him complain so much.<p>

"A third done" Jack said bitterly. They had been walking for about two hours and had reached 5 subways instoling camras. Only 10 more to go. They walked anether 15 minutes in silence to the next subway stopped. The quickly and proffecinaly instoled the camras then took off back down the road.

"So" Clarke said breaking their silent trip. "What are we going to do with Kim? Your not making her sit in the car right?"

"No. I think she can distract the guards so we can sneek in."

"Thats it?"

"Thats all I'm willing to risk Clarke."

"I know but, what about Exavier? _X_'s son. She can distract him so he doesn't get in our way. "

"No." Jack responded codly.

"Anderson."

"Anderson what?" Jack yelled inn a harsh tone.

"Just think about it alright?" Clarke responed. Jack just nodded and they picked up the pace. They walked in more silence untill they reached the next subway stop. They did their job and took off back down the road.

"I'm not losing her..." Jack let his voice trail off.

"We know Anderson. Smith and I we know. Where not aking you too."

"Pardon my asking, but who was yours?" Jack asked quietly. Clarke slowed down his pace and stared at the ground. That question brought back so many memories he never wanted to occupy his brain again. The memories about leaving, and about..._ her_. He didn't want to tell Jack, but he knew he had to. How was he supposed to ecpect Jack to trust him is he couldn't be honest with him. He grew a weak smile as he began his story.

"He name was Lianne. I loved her as much as I could at the young age of 15. We were highschool 'sweethearts'. We were to 'go to' cuple if you had any problems or need advice concerning a relationship. Everyone wanted a thing like out. But all that just broke when I found out I was leaving. " By this time the weak smile had faded and his face remained pointed at the ground. He couldn't look Jack in the eye. "She was mad. More hurt though. She couldn't believe I could just get up and leave. It wasn't by choice and if I could of just explained then none of this would of happend." He took a long pause. Jack walked beside him waiting for him to continue. He paced a conferting hand on his shoulder. " Letting her leave that night was the biggest mistake of my life. I guess she was to confused to look... the car didn't even see her. I know what you mean, wishing you could turn back the clock with all your friggin heart. So much would of been different."

"Im sorry man..."

" Did you hit her with a car?"

"No."

"Then don't be sorry." Jack just nodded his head in understanding as they contined to walk. "Kim is hot though." Clarke snickerd after a few minuts of silence.

"Clarke!" Jack yelled. Clarke had already took off and was running down the road laughing as Jack chased him. The two of them bonded over guy talk over the next two hours as they placed in the rest of the cameras. It was now 6:00. They had a late start to the day due to the fact of how late they happend to stay up the night before. The ball began in an hour. They wanted to arrive around 7 so they wouldn't make a spectical of themselfs while entering. Jack, along with Clarke began walking back towards the hotel which just happend to be beside the place where this is all going down. Jack whipped out his phone and called Smith.

"Hello?" Lauren answerd. Herself and Kim were in the car driving back to the hotel from the dress store after stopping at various other stores on the way back. Kim was driving as Lauren sat on the phone talking to Jack. After about 20 minutes of talking she finally said "Alright, got it. See you in an hour...Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Jack. He was explaining the plan. My part in irrelevent, but your part is exactly what I thought it to be. A distraction. You're going to distract these two guards." Lauren explained pulling up two faces on the iphone on which she spoke. Kim pulled the car over so she could get a beter look at the guys. She nodded. How hard could being a distraction be. "Oh and Clarke said, with Jack in the background protesting to keep a look out for this guy" She began pulling up anether picture. This man was quite attractive, and about her age "His name is Exavier, X's son. Clarke said to do what ever you can to prevent him from comming in the back hallways which I will point out to you when we get there. We'll meet the boys at the ball in an hour. Sound good?" Kim just nodded and put the car back in drive.

An hour later the boys stood in there suits waiting to be let in the party like everyone eles. The invitations was a specific sivler coin givin to those who were invited. Thank god they had an extra. When they began letting people in Jack and Clarke flashed secrity their coin and placed in back in their pocket when then enterd the room. It had filled up fairly quick. When you walked in you were offered to leave your coat or bags at the front, when they declined the boys made their way down a long wide staircase so everyone could see who was entering. This lead into a large room when the part was going to be held, but not where the _fun_ was going to happen. Jack and Clarke stood the axsiously awaiting the girls arival. Thats when they saw them.

Kim and Lauren had pulled over to a salon after getting off the phone with Jack. They put there dresses on. Kim being the first one out, they did her hair first. after about 20 minuts smith came out and they did hers. Kims was curled with the two front stands pulled back with bobby pins so no hair was in her face. Smiths was put up nicely with the lose stands curled. When 7:00 rolled around they headed over. Lauren gave Kim the extra 'invitation' and placed the bag of gadgets rapped in a change of cloths at the front and the two of them began walking down the stairs.

Jack and Clarke stood there in awe as the two girls walked down the steps. They walked right to them and Clarke and Smith went of to do some final preperations for the plan. Kim stood there infront of Jack, not knowing what to do or say. Jack was utterly speechless. _God was she ever beautiful._

**LAST BUSY CHAPTER I SWARE! Next chapter is when the plan goes down and they defete the guy and save New York and they all live happily ever after:)... Or is it ;) Read and fins out! Make sure to review and tell me what you think or if you have any ideas of what you want to happen :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey:) Anether chapter of I'll be your Hero! Serious chiz is going down in this chapter so brace yourself ;)**

Jack and Clarke stood there in awe as the two girls walked down the steps. They walked right towards them. Clarke and Smith went of to do some final preperations for the plan. Kim stood there infront of Jack, not knowing what to do or say. Jack was utterly speechless. _God was she ever beautiful._

_-Flash Back-_

For some odd reason I was called down to the principles office in the middle of the day. To make it even weirder he addressed me by my whole name, _Jackson_ when I walked in the door. He jestured me to sit down, thats when I saw him.

"Grandad?" I asked confused "What are you doing here?"

"Your Grandad and I were disusing yout school arrangement. Do you want to tell him or shall I?"

"No I will" My Grandad answerd. He turned to me looking me strieght in the eye. I was so confused. What the hell was going on? I saw him inhale a deep breath before he continued speaking "Jack your being transfferd schools"

"_IM MOVING_" I wanted to scream, but I didn't. Instead I sat there awating for him to continue as all these thoughts flooded my brain. Of school and the Dojo... of god the Dojo, what were they going to do with out me! And my friends how could I just leave them like this! Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Kim.. And what about the dance! I couldn't let Kim go with some jerk!

_Oh yeah thats the concern there. You just want to go to the dance with her._

No, shes my bestfriend I just want to protect her.

_Mmmmhmmmm_

Oh shut up.

"Jackson, your being transfferd to a special school in New York run by the CIA. To train future agents. They saw you at your last tournement and want you to come and train with them" My Grandad explained. Everything stopped. All my thoughts, plans, and I swear even my breathing stopped when found out I couldn't inform my friends on where I was going. Telling the principle was mandatory, but no one eles could know all the details. So now, I stand before them in the Dojo telling them I have to drop everything and attend an all boys privite school for the last year of highschool. Yeah, really believeable.

"We're really going to miss you Jack" Rudy said snapping me out of my thoughts. Everyone nodded in agreement. I pulled him into a hug telling him to keep everyone in line. They I flashed him a smile moving to Jerry who stood beside him. I pulled him into a hug aswell. I told him to stay out of club Jerry for a while and keep and eye on milton. Then stood eddie. He hesitated at first then pulled me into a very... tight hug.

"Lay off the flaful balls" I said sarcasticly. He responded with 'you wish'. I laughed at his remark them moved to Milton. He was balling. I pulled his tiny figue into a hug telling him to keep up his good grades and don't give up karate. He responded with a nodd. And then stood Kim. Kimberly Crawford. Looking at her I could tell she was doing her best not to cry. Her tough reputation wouldn't let her but I new it was killing her. I knew this because it was also killing me. I pulled her into a really long hug. I didn't want to let go, because when I did, I had to leave.

"Keeps the boys in line" I said smiling. I could feel the burning sensation in my throught begin to build up.

"You know I will" She said sarcasticly. But I could hear the want to cry in her voice aswell. I pulled her into a quick final hug and walked out the doors. Outside I stood for a second, taking one final look at he dojo waving at my friends. I turned around and walked away, without looking back. Because if I looked back, they'd see me cry.

_-End of Flash Back-_

"Jack you alright?" He heard Kim say snapping him out of his trance.

"Uh yeah. Come on, I'll show you where the guards are." He said talking her hand leading her to the far corner of the room. In the corner was a hallway, entry blocked by two large men. From a distance, it was invisible. Jack moved Kim against the wall placing his hands on the wall beside her hips.

"You see them?" He asked quietly, his glare never left her face. She nodded in agreement continueing to stare at his face. Wasting no time he grabbed her hand again tugging her back towards dancefloor. "Remind you of prom?" He said sarcasticly flashing her a smile. That award winning smile.

"Wouldn't know..." Kim responded quietly directing her glare to the ground. Jack gave her a puzzled look. "I didn't go.." she clarified.

"Why not? Kim you love dances, you can't dance but you love dances" A smile grew on her face as she gave him a friendly shove.

"I don't know, no one asked me." He shot her a look "Ok, a cuple guys asked me but they were all jerks and losers. I didn't want to go with them. The guy I wanted to go with had something unexpected come up". Her glare never looked up once. Jack was worried over nothing. Kim didn't even go to the dance. And he thought she'd go with a jerk.. _Wait. What was that last thing?_ He replayed her last sentece in his head "_They guy I wanted to go with has something unexpected come up." _She ment him! On the inside he was jumping for joy but on the outside he reamained cool. Kim Crawford liked him. A smile grew on his face when he came to this realisation.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Crawford?" He said in a deep tone extending his hand. He had a devilish smile on his face. Almost right on cue a slow song began playing, 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor swift. Kim let out a laugh before taking his hand as he spun her on to the dancefloor. Kim was laughing along with Jack as they waltzed around the room occumpinied by about 20 other cuples as the beautiful song played. He twirled her then brought her back into his conferting grip. It was so perfect, the song suited them both. It was like, at the moment it was writtin just for them. They slowed down the pace of their dancing to match the speed of the tune. Suddenly, it felt like everyone eles just melted away, and it was just the two of them dancing.

"Safe and sound" The song sang. Those words kept repeating themselfs in Kim's mind as Jack continued to dance around the room. _'Safe and Sound'_. Thats what she felt when she was with Jack, safe and sound. Like nothing bad could ever happen to her. She always felt this way around him, ever since the day she meet him and she dropped that stupid apple on the floor. She looked up at his face and found herself staring into those coffee brown eyes. She could of melted right then and there. She removed her hand from his grip and placed it on his shoulder digging her head into his crease of his neck where it fit oh so perfectly. He placed his hands on her waist pulling her closer. They remained like this till near the end of the song, just standing there swaying back and forth. Kim lifted her head up staring back into his eyes. She could feel him begin to tence up as he inhaled a deep breath. And thats when it happend. He began to lean forward. Kim didn't shut her eyes yet, she just waited as his lips crept closer to hers. They were so close, she could feel his warm breath on her face. Then the song ended. All the cuples broke apart causing Jack and Kim to look away.

"That was cute" Smith said sarcasticly as herself and Clarke approched them in the middle of the dancefloor. Clarke gave her a friendly smack in the arm.

"Uh guys, we have a problem." Clarke said hesitently.

"What kind of a problem?" Jack qustioned.

"Cheif just called. He was right. There on to us. They cut the connection of the agency disabling all the cameras, thank god for the back up ones. They picked up men in black at every single subway stop, they're waiting for some sort of signal. Police can get to them as soon as X is out of the picture. If they move in when hes free he'll drop under the radar and we'll lose him. We got to do this now." Clarke explained.

"Right now?" Jack asked.

"Right now" Clarke clerified.

"Alright team, lets move" Jack said as the four of them spit up into relitive opposite directions. Kim walked over to the guards because it was her job to distract them. Jack and Clarke movied into the boys washroom. When the coast was clear the undid the air vent lifting themsleves into it. They closed it behind them heading in the direction of Kim. Smith took a different approch. She went into a corner and when she was certain she was alone she undid her dress letting it drop to the floor. She was now in a skin tight black suit occumpinied by a belt with gadgets attached to it that her dress hid perfectly. She tucked the dress behind a plant and pulled her body out through the glass window pulling herself on the ledge. She was now cascading the building.

* * *

><p>"Hi" Kim said as she approched the gaurds. Hopefully all those years she spent taking Drama classes instead of art were going to finally pay off. But they didn't flinch.<p>

"Hi" she repeated. Nothing.

"Hello, I was wondering in you could point me towards the bathroom?" She said innocently. So innocently she actually came across stupid. They just pointed in the direction behind her. She turned around to she a bathroom sign lables 'womans' right there. "Oh." She said quietly. She continues to stand there twidling her thumbs.

"Can we help you Ms?" They asked sternly. Not looking in her direction, they just held a pissed look off into the distance. She was biggining to panick. What was she supposed to say? All those Drama classes, improve has always been her flaw. Thats when she saw it. Jack and Clarke opened the air duck about 20 metres behind them. She had to act now. She subtley pulled down her dress a bit so more of her breasts were showing. _This better be freaking worth it._

"Can I be totaly honest with you?" She said, still in that innocent tone. She had caught one of their attentions now. She saw his eyebrows raise when he caught a glimps of her. _Am I that hot?_ The other one still remained fixed in the same position. "The reason I came over here is because I wanted to talk to you." It wasn't compleatly unbelieveable. They wern't all that unattractive. They were built and tall and maybe had 3 years on her. She wasn't that far off.

"Is that so?" One of them asked. She now had both of their eyes fixed _on_ her.

"Yeah" She said in embaresment crossing her arms. Not it was obvious what they were staring at. All boys are really the same. "Look, my brother is a Police Officer, and I wanted to know how two, strong and cleary attractive guys like you got stuck working this lame party.." She let her voice trail off. The innocents to her voice had left and now remaind a sexy ring to it. It was working. Neither of the men flinched as she watched Jack and Clarke lower their bodies down and silently closed the vent behind them. She just caught the end to one of the men babling about something as she watched them escape down the hall.

"... so this isn't just some stupid party. Besides, we ran into you didn't we?" He responded in a flirtatous tone.

"Is that so?" Kim asked clearly not paying attention. For security guards they didn't catch on very quickly. "I'm gonna go now, but if you want a fun time, call me later" She shot them a wink and with a flip of her hair she left. When she was out of their sight she rolled her eyes. _I can't believe that worked_. She pulled out her phone and texted Jack she was perfectly fine and they didn't suspect a thing.

Jack pulled out his phone when he felt it vibrate in his pocket. A wave of relife came over his body. She was fine and they got off scot free.

"Told ya she would be fine. I'm suprised she went with sexy, I'm not suprised they fell for it though. Told ya she was hot" Clarke snickerd. Jack let out a laugh and shoved him into a wall. That might be the last laugh he'd ever have. The tow of them walked down the hallway and pulled out their gun, tucking it into their sleves put keeping it active in their hands. The first two men they came across didn't think anything of them at first, but when they heard one mutter "What the..." They each shot one of them in the head, execution style. Jack sat the mans corpse up while Clarke continued down the hall.

"What are you doing!" Clarke hissed when he realised Jack was no longer beside him. Jack bent down and grabbed the mans name tag. He rubbed his hands together and ran off after Clarke. The two of them continued walking down the very many, long hallways, killing anyone who caught on to the fact they wern't supposed to be there. The type of gun they used was small with a silencer, none of them saw it coming.

"They're bad men Jack, just collateral damage" He mutterd to himself over and over again. He didn't like the killing part. But then again who did?

"Come on Jack" Clarke said. He opened the door to the far east stairwell. In about two minutes now and they'd be with X. This was all happing so fast. It was now or never. He pulled out his phone and sent a text to Smith as they started up the stairs.

"2 minutes" Smith read on her Iphone. She carfully placed it back in her pocket as she continued up the building. Her part was to find X's office and let Anderson and Clarke know how many bodies where in there. Also to have their back if anything went wrong. The problem wasn't finding his office, she was already informed of it's location. It was getting there. Constantly having to duck for cover eveytime she passed a window with a person inside. Finally she made it. She pulled out her phone and responded to the text. Then she set herself up, connceting herself fermly to the wall insuring she couldn't fall over. Then she said up her gun pointed in the room ready to fire, she had their backs.

"7" Jack read alloud. That means there was 7 bodies in the room. Peice of cake. Himself and Clarke exited the stairwell, killing the two men that stood outside the door, aswell as the two witnesses down the hall. They aproched the door.

"The count of 3?" Clarke asked. Jack nodded.

"1" _Oh good god._

"2" _Here we go_

"3" _It's happining now Jack._

* * *

><p>Kim plumped herself into a seat awaiting a text message that either said "We're fine, the plan worked" or "Jack died sorry". She let out a loud sigh before getting up to the food table. Her starving stomach wasn't going to help them an their mission. That's when she saw him. The attractive, male around her age was standing there talking to some lady dressed in purple. She watched as he said goodbye to the woman and began to walk away. Her eyes grew wide with fear as she realised where he was headed.<em> Do whatever you<em> _can to provent him from coming in the back hallways_. She put her head down and began to head in his direction.

"Oh my gosh 'Im so sorry" She said with a quiet laugh. He was almost caught off guard at the sight of her. She watched him stand there for a few moments then shake the thoughts out of his head.

"Ah that's ok. Accedently running into a pretty girl like you isn't all that bad" He responded flirtatiously. She felt herself biggining to blush.

"I'm Kim"

"Exavier." He relpied extending his hand. She took it with a smile.

"If you don't mind be being incredibly forward, would you like to dance?" She asked sofly. Nevousness filled her voice as she stood there bitting her lip awaiting a responce. _You doing this for Jack._

"A beautiful girl like you? I'd love to" He said flashing her a smile. He really did have a gourgous smile. Him calling her beautiful replayed in her head. Kim had been called alot of things regarding her apperence, but with the execption of her mother, beautiful was a first. This made a smile creep on her face as she took his outstretched had and began to dance. Her mind never waunderd from the thought of Jack, not once.

"Shall we go outside?" He whisperd in her ear. His warm breath reached her neck sending shivers down her spine. It reminded her of Jack, when he first rescued her from the alley. _God she had it bad._ But something about his breath was odd and unsettling. She took his hand anyways as he lead her outside. Anything to keep him away from the hallways. The place where the party was being held backed on to a small lake, she saw the glow of a city in the distance.

"It's breathtaking" She said staring at the veiw that stood before her.

"Not unlike yourself" He replied flashing her anether smile. Being hit on my stangers was nothing new to her, but this was wierd. She had never recieved this many pick up lines in one sitting. Something didn't feel right. "You really are pretty you know, no wonder Anderson likes you" This time, there was no smile.

"What?" It came like a smack in the face. She took a few steps back processing what he had just said. Anderson? Jack.. _shit._ Her steps broke out into a run but was quickly stopped by a hand tightly gripping her forearm. _How did I not see this coming?_

"You not going anywhere" He whisperd. That same unsettling breath crept on to her neck. She clenched her teeth fighting the urge to cry. "Shhh, don't be scared" He continued to whisper moving lose stands of her hair away form her face and tucking them behind her ear.

"Im not scared" She said bitterly. She pivited on her foot bringing her knee up pulling it up to his gut with great force. She tried to scramble away when his grip released her. She had almost made it out of there when anether great force grabbed her from behind. His large hands tightly clamped her nose and mouth shut before she even had a chance to scream. She couldn't breath. She could feel her head being overwhelmed with dizziness as eveything went blury. The last thing she saw was an ugly smile planted on Exaviers face as everything slowly went black.

**A CLIFFY! Well, a cuple actually ;) And Just so you know, I've never been to New York, sorry if I'm way off just imagine ;) Hopw you liked it, review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey:) Im back with anether chapter of I'll be your Hero :) Sorry for the cliffhangers, I hate when people do that ;) Hopefully they will all be answerd in this chapter. I predict not alot after this. Read. Review. Enjoy :)**

_"Im not scared" She said bitterly. She pivited on her foot bringing her knee up pulling it up to his gut with great force. She tried to scramble away when his grip released her. She had almost made it out of there when anether great force grabbed her from behind. His large hands tightly clamped her nose and mouth shut before she even had a chance to scream. She couldn't breath. She could feel her head being overwhelmed with dizziness as eveything went blury. The last thing she saw was an ugly smile planted on Exaviers face as everything slowly went black._

* * *

><p>"NOW" Clarke yelled as he burst through the door, Jack on his heels.<p>

"CIA put your hands in the air" Jack yelled. 7 stunned men turned around from there positions and stared at them; motionless. They all started scrambling around the room in an attempt to escape. Thats when Jack saw him. He looked exactly like the picture, instantly he knew who he was. The man stood there with an odd expression on his face, staring right at Jack. He was quickly snapped out of his thoughts and sprung back into action.

"GUN!" Clarke yelled. Within the same second he had shot one of the 7 men in the chest. Thats when all hell broke loose. Witnessing the death of his friend, anether one of the men jumped on Clarke's back. Seeing his partner in danger Jack quickly pointed his weapon at the man. But before he had a chance to shot, out of nowhere came this great force that shoved him against the wall causing his to drop his weapon. He didn't even see it coming. He was now face to... well uh chest, pinned agaist the wall by this large man that was duble his hight and weight.

"_Shit_" Smith said to herself still outside on the side of the building staring at the chaos inside. She was helpless, all she could do is just watch. Yes she had a gun, but shooting it would brake the window blowing her cover. It was for an absolute emergency. Right now, she would just have to trust her partners. She watched as Jack tried to scramble out of the large man's grip. Clarke had flipped the guy of his back rendering him unconcious but losing his gun in the process. The only thing standing in his way was the man he was currently fighting. He had to hurry, Jack needed his help.

"Jack hang on!" Clarke said while giving the man a kick in the gut. Jack was biggining to panic. He managed to kick the man, then turn around and kick his again in the gut, but all this did was make him pissed off. He re-slamed Jack into the wall. His thick arm began cutting off the curculation to his brain. Jack needed out of his death grip, _now_. He brough his leg up and kicked the man in the side. When he released his grip, Jack grabbed his wriste, giving it a twist. He kicked him one more time in the gut knocking him slightly off balance then quickly grabbed his gun. Jack then shot the man in the cheast aswell as the man Clarke was fighting in the head. They both hit the floor with a _thud_.

"ON THE GROUND!" Jack barked at the remaining men standing. He pointed his weapon at them, one had managed to escape while the other three stood at the opposide end of the room. The two men on the side got to their knees and put their hands behind their heads, the one in the midde just stood there and smiled, _X_. _Somethings not right_. That's when they heard it, the door had flung open. The man who had escaped had come back in the room with a rifle. Jack and Clarke turned around just in time to hear Smith scream form the other side of the window.

"Anderson, Clarke on the ground NOW" The two agents droped to the ground as glass began to fall around them. The window was now shatterd with the man with the rifle dead by the door. Jack helped himself up then ran over to help smith through the window.

"Bravo"_ X_ said in his thick english accent. He was clapping as he began to approched the three agents who were now standing side by side with a confused looks on their faces. "I knew you were going to catch on, but not that quickly and certainly not with that big of a show. So Bravo, I'm amused." Listining to him basicly mock them, Jack was begging to lose his temper.

"Alright_ X_, enough of your stupid mind games!" Jack hollard while shoving him with great force into a wall, restraining him by his neck. "What the hell is going on!"

"Jack, Jack, Jack. You have no idea who you're dealing with" He began with a devilish ring to it. "Did you not think I thought this through, behind this plan is a back of plan, followed by anether attempt, then a back up plan. Theres just no end."

"There is as soon as soon as I kill your sorry ass" Jack hissed.

"On the contrary my good fellow" _X_ said matter-of-factly. Jack stared him right in the eyes, his solid expression never even raised an eyebrow. "You kill me you'll never see you little girlfriend again..."

"Oh really? Who's my girlfriend?" Jack said coming across like a complete smart ass. And then it hit him... _Kim._

"Oh you know, that pretty blonde one. My son complimented her before I even to-" _Smack_. As quick as his hand was up it was down after giving X a hard punch in the face. X's head was now pointed towards the ground as he stood there laughing hysterically. Jack tightened the grip on his neck before re-slamming him into the wall.

"Where is she!" He hissed. Jack's face was only and inch away from X's. This was getting to him. He couldn't live without Kim, he had just gotten her back, he was not about to lose her again. If he was, it sure as hell wouldn't be due to this.

"Why don't you kill me and find out?" _X_ snicked. Jack re-slammed him agaisnt the wall again.

"WHERE IS SHE!" He screamed. Knowing Jack was about to lose his mind Clarke stepped in removing X from Jacks grip escorting him roughly out the door. Jack slammed himself against the wall, then slid down till he was in a sitting position. He ran his fingers through his thick brown hair and put his head up against his knees. _What am I going_ _to do?_

* * *

><p>"What are we going to do Anderson?" Smith asked gently. Her and Jack stood in a small square room starring though a one way window which lead into an interrogation room, currently occupied by Clarke screaming at<em> X.<em>

"Nothing." Jack said coldly. He just stood there, expressionless, helpless.

"What do you mean nothing?" Smith questioned, her voice was biggining to raise.

"There's nothing we can do" He answerd. His face was still expressionless as he stood staring out the window.

"What do you mean there's nothing we can do!" Smith questioned again. She was now yelling at him. His expessionless face turned angry as he turned to Smith giving her a soild shove knowing her back a few steps.

"Theres nothing we can do Smtih!" He screamed "Im suprised Cheif let us take him here for questioning, we were supposed to kill him! Theres no way in hell the angency is going to trade his freedom for Kim's life!" He took a few steps back controlling his anger.

"Theres a possibility? I mean, Kim's an innocent civilian, isn't it our job to protect civilians?"

"She stopped being classified as a civilian the second I dragged her along on this mission..."

"Then shes part our team! No agents left behind!-"

"No Smith!" He scramed. He re-traced his steps back towards her so he was inches away from her face "She's not part of the agency so that rule doesn't apply." She didn't respond. She just looked down. Jack let out a sigh, "Sorry" he mutterd. Smith gave him a nodd.

"Nothing" Clarke sighed as he enterd the room. Jack and Smith turned to look at him, that hadn't even noticed him get up and leave the interrogation room.

"Nothing?" Smith repeated.

"Not a thing. He just keeps repeating 'I want to talk to Anderson' " Clarke said bluntly. Without saying a word Jack stomed out of the room "Anderson, I don't think-" He started. But it was to late, Jack was already in the interrogation room. They watched as he angerly took a seat across from_ X._

"Oh, you people listin" He snicked.

"Wheres Kim?" Jack said stifly.

"Thats the beauty of it, I actually don't know."

"Where's Kim" He repeated.

"I. Don't. Know. My son took her, I was in my office the whole time."

"Look, even if we did trade your freedom for her life you'd be back in here in 24 hours. Every single cop and Border Crossing officer knows your face. Its over"

"I've been in this buisness a long time" X began leaning forward "I know how to go underground and dissapear fast and easily. If I'm out of here I'm gone. My freedom is decided on how much you like this girl. I was going to suggest your partner Smith but the second I saw your eyes light up when you caught a glimpse of her coming down the steps, I knew it had to be her." Jack slammed his fists against the table.

"Where is she" He hissed

"What time is it?"

"Irrelevent. When is she?" He just kept repeating those words. There was nothing eles to say, he didn't want to talk to this freak, he just wanted to find Kim give her a hug and hopefully never let her go. He just wanted to tell her everything was going to be alright.

"It is actually" X corrected. "At 10 my son is going to call you on the cell phone the Angecy gave you from a disposable cell phone so you can't track it, then he is going to tell you what he wants, and how he wants it done. You can either accept or decline. If you decline, I go to jail, my son goes underground and oh ya, the lovely Kim dies. If you accept, you trade, my son and I go underground and you will be Kim's hero, she'll love you and you're live happily ever after. This is a a game Jack, a twisted game I've executed for my own amusement. It's a farytail. You have to save the Damsel in destress. Which will it be Anderson?"

"Neither" Jack answerd sternely.

"Its no fun if you don't play the game Jack.." X called out as Jack got up and began to walk away.

"I beg to differ" Jack said while slamming the door behind him. He re-enterd the square to see Clarke and Smith awaiting his return.

"What do you mean niether?" Smith asked.

"Time check" Jack repiled ignoring her. She crossed her arms then informed him it was 9:53. "Look at the timing in that" Jack mutterd to himself. He sped out of the room, his speed walk broke out into a run untill he reached a room at the end of the hall. _Technology lab._

"What are we doing here? Disposable cell phone? We can't track it.." Clarke said confused.

"Were going to do it anyways. We're also going to record the conversation then isolate sounds to try to get an idea of their location. I can't trade him, then the mission would of been pointless and we would of done all of this for nothing. But I'm finding Kim, whatever it takes. She's probably boughten herself time, right now, I have to trust her.

"Alright" Clarek agreed. The three of them sat there staring at the hooked up phone for the next five minutes, which felt like five hours. As soon as the clock stoke ten, the phone lit up. Jack let it ring a cuple times, then picked up in an attempt to put him on edge.

"Exavier, your father told me you were going to call"

"Hello Anderson, I have something that belongs to you, and you have something that belongs to me so lets cut to the chase."

"Lets" Jack mimicked. He heard Exavier let out a sigh.

"Heres the deal. I want Clarke to meet me at 'First Choice Auto' near 50th Steet off Co Highway 19 S, North Dakota. Clarke and only Clarke, anyone eles shows up she's dead. As soon as I have my father I'll call you and tell you her location then you can go and fetch her. No negotiation. You have till 2 or she dies. Do you accept or decline Agent Anderson?"

"She's? You didn't even bother to learn her name?" Jack joked. He was trying to piss him off

"Anderson..." Exavier let his voice trail off.

"Thanks for the offer but I think I'll pass"

"Very well, I'll make sure to tell your friend her life is worthless to you. You have till 2 to change your mind. I'll be waiting." And with that Exavier hung up the phone. The three agents quickly scrammled to isolate different sounds. Anything, anything that could help them. That's when the heard it. The three off them went silent.

"Do you guys hear that-?"

* * *

><p>Kim could feel herself beggining to wake up. She tossed and turned looking for modivation to open her eyes. She inhaled a deep breath then began caughing histericly. There was no freash air, just a thick cloud of smoke that now occupied her lungs.<p>

"Morning Kimberly" That was good enough modivation for her. Her eyes flew open to see the sight of Exavier, with the same ugly smile planted on his face. Her eyes grew wide as she scrambled her body back pinning it against the wall "Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you."

"What the- Who are you?"

"Don't be blonde on me Kimberly, you know exactly who I am" It all flooded back to her, all the memories of the previous few days overwhalmed her brain. He was right, she new exactly who he was, but she didn'tknow what he wanted or where she was. She just wanted to scream, to scream at the top of her lungs praying somebody, anybody would hear here and rescue her. All she wanted right now was Jack. She wanted to be in his arms and have him hold her reassuringly, make her feel safe and sound. Just like he did when they were dancing.

'Don't call me Kimberly.."

"Oh I'm sorry, _Kimberly_, but you don't call the shots right now. I do. So heres what's going to happen, you're going to die. Unfortunatly for you, you were in the wrong place at the wrong time and now you're the sacrifice in getting my father his freedom back." Those words, those cold hearted words just kept re-playing themselves in Kim's mind. _You're going to die, you're going to die..._ Even if she lived, she would never forget how he said them, emotionless. Like her life, or any other humans life ment absolutly nothing to him. They were now perminintly imprinted in Kim's brain. Exavier walked over and grabed her forearm forcing her onto her feet. He then pinned her against the wall placing his hand on the wall beside her waiste. Her mind instantly falshed to Jack. _Help me_.

"What do you wan't from me?" She asked. Her voice was shaky, she was on the verge of tears. He moved the hair out of her face putting it behind her ear.

"I wish I had more time with you" He said, his voice almost a whisper. That fimilar, unsetting breath reached her ear, sending a shiver up her spine. Nothing could of prepared Kim for what happend next. He leaned in and kissed kissed her. She mentally began freaking out as she stood there frozen in temperary shock. She brought her free hand up to his chest and tried pushing him away with all her strength. He finally stopped. To kim, that felt like 3 hours, but in reality, it was only about 30 seconds. "Just a bit more time and you never would have forgotten me" And evil smile grew on his face. He grabbed her chin, pointing it towards his face forcing her to look at him.

"You have something mentally wrong with you" She said stifly. He brought his hand up and gave her a hard smack across the face then grabbed her chin making her look at him again.

"It'll be less painfull if you don't fight it Kimberly, besides we both know you want it..." His voice tailed off as he began to lean in again. She brought up both her hands and forcfully pushed him a few feet backwards.

"Go to hell" She hissed

"Excuse me?"

"GO TO HELL!" This time he did not slap her, instead he rose up his fist and brutally backhanded her across the face knocking her off her feet and on to the ground.

"See you on your death bed" Was all he said before he left the room. She cluched her cheek in pain, her hand reliving blood. _Shit_. But atleast she was alone... She was alone. Kim didn't want to be alone, not right now. She wanted someone beside her, comferting her saying it was going to be all right. She sat in the corning with her face in her knees and waited for what felt like days. Kim just waited, waited to die. No one was going to save her, no one could. They didn't know where she was, hell, _she_ didn't even know where she was. I guess this was the universe saying that she was supposed to die during that rape and now this was her punishment. Thats when she heard it._ A Train?_

"Lets go" Exavier said bursting through the door. He seemed anxious, uneasy. She catiously stood up. Annoyed, he walked over to her grabed her and forcfully shoved her out the door. Outside was.. nothing. It was gorund, coverd in grass and trees all around. Next to the door stood a man. A very large man, built with a good hight on her. It was probably the man that grabbed her. "You know what to do" Exavier said pushing Kim towards him. He nodded.

"You know what to do what?" Kim asked paniky. Neither of them answerd. Instead, she was just grabbed as the man dragged her forward into the large forest that stood before them. She looked back to see Exavier staring at them waiting for them to dissapear. All she could make out from the building was a sign that said "First Choice Auto"

"So whats your name?" Kim asked softly. The man never flinched. His glare continued to face forward as he dragged her through the forest. He now dragged her along at a fast pace with a death grip around her forearm that was bigging to hurt. Kim let out a sigh. She was getting tierd and fustrated. It felt like they had been walking for miles, high heels were not ment to walk in. Finially they reached a clearing. Her eyes grew wide as she looked up at the man. His face was expressionless. What layed before her was a rail road track. _What the hell?_ She saw the man bend over and pick up a rope that lay on the ground beside him.

"Ahhh" Kim started to scream but it didn't last very long. Her mouth and nose were now clamped shut. She tossed and turned hoping to escape. But the combination of her frame, weight, strenghth, hight and the fact she was exhausted, she couldn't even put up a fight. A cuple of kicks and punches were thrown before Kim's body fell to the ground. She couldn't move. It was like her brain was awake but her eyes were shut and not one part of her body listined to her screaming at them_ move_. She felt her hands and feet biggining to be tied up. Exaviers cold words _'you're going to die_" re-played in her head one last time before everything went black again.

* * *

><p>"-A train?"<p>

"Yep, thats the only sound we can make out" Clarke informed them

"Well where does that leave us?"

"Nowhere" Smith answerd "The shop is a mile away from a train track, he's exactly where he says he is." A devilish smile grew on Jacks face

"Well then if that's where he wants to play then that's where the fun will happen..." Smith and Clarke exchanged confused looks. "I have a plan." Jack clarified. He picked up the phone and re-dialed Exavies number.

"Anderson" He answed stifly.

"Aww you reconize my number?"

"May I help you?"

"I thought over your offer" By this time Jack had left the lab and was making his way down the hall "I've come to the conclusion that I cannot save Kim's life without the trade, so I would like to accept. You will meet Clarke and only Clarke at 'First Choice Auto'. Calculating the plane ride and driving time he should be there in about 3 hours with one to spare, sound alright?"

"Sounds super, pleasure doing buisness with you"

"The pleasures all mine" Jack said before hanging up the phone. The three agents were now standing in the parking lot infron of their vehicles. Jack turned to his partners "Alright so heres what were going to do.." He explained the rest of his plan to Clarke and Smtih.

"Anderson, that's so ingenious it just might work" Smith exclaimed

"I though so, not bad for on the spot Eh?" Jack joked while nudging Clarke. He just laughed.

"Yeah good job Anderson"

"Well its no fun if you don't play the game." Clarke and Smith turned to him with confused expressions. "Never mind, lets go." He said smiling. The three of them gatherd into the car and were about to be on their way to the Angecy emergecy private jet._ How convenient_. Jack put the car in drive and they were on their way "_Im coming for you Kim... _

**Ok, if you care, I know I suck. But don't worry, eveything will be answerd next chapter. I predict that there will be two more? Unless I keep going with it and make X come back for revenge on Jack and Kim or something like that. Don't know yet xD If you havn't noticed, X is kind of screwed up and he thinks this is all a game :/ Anyways, hope you enjoyed, Review! And as much as I love you guys telling me**** to update ( I really do it makes me feel special ^.^) feel free to leave critisim or comments :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey:) So here you are the next chapter of I'll Be Your Hero. I believe next chapter will be the Finaly, so stay tuned :)**

"Well its no fun if you don't play the game." Clarke and Smith turned to him with confused expressions. "Never mind, lets go." He said smiling. The three of them gatherd into the car and were about to be on their way to the Angecy emergecy private jet._ How convenient_. Jack put the car in drive and they were on their way "_Im coming for you Kim..."_

About three hours later an old, used, rusted car pulled into the abandond parking lot of 'First Choice Auto'. When I say abandond, I mean abandond, it looked as if no one had been there for decades. There was nothing there. All that stood was an old, beaten down building with what looked like to be miles of forests planted behind it. All around them stood darkness, the only source of light by the only working light of the building. It glowed in the darkness. It illuminated two men stood at the doorway, Exavier and what looked like to be a body guard. Clarke cautiously stepped out of the car.

"Where's my Father?" Exavier asked.

"Getting right to the point are we? I thought we could have a chat"

"About what?"

"How are you Exavier?" Clarke asked with a smile. "It's been a while.."

"Yes, a decade is a long time. You know.." Exavier began walking towards him "If you hadn't pissed me off that day then maybe Lianne would still be alive. I can see you really love'd her"

"Don't make me want to kill you anymore then I already do. Is that why you requested me?"

"Why yes it. I figured old friend, why not catch up?" A devilish grin grew on his face, he was enjoying this a little two much. Clarke could tell. He rose his fist and punched Exavier right in the face. "I can see it's still a touchy subject" He finished rubbing his jaw.

"Growing up at the same highschool does not make us old friends, it makes us have history, that's it. Not to metion you just happend to run the love of my life over with your car. So no. Suprisingly, I do not consider you my friend."

"Alright, now we're done chatting, lets get down to buisness. My father?"

"He's sitting knocked out in the back of my car"

"Go get him" Clarke didn't say a word. He just walked back to the old beated car and opend the door to the backseat. Exavier could see a person stretched along the seats, feet towards him, but he couldn't tell just yet if it was his father. That's when he saw Clarke turn around with a gun in his hands. "Oh Clarke, no need for weapons, I just want my father" He said with a grin.

"Text Anderson where Kim is, then I will drop the gun and hand over your father." Exavier and his body guared were now side my side about five meters away from Clarke. His gun was pointed right at Exaviers head. He stood stiff.

"You know what Clarke?" Exavier began taking a few steps closer "Lianne never loved you-"

"Shut up"

"- She told me herself. To her, you were just some stupid-"

"Shut up"

"-little boyfriend that she never even cared about. She only-"

"SHUT UP" Exavier had sucssesfully got under Clarke's skin. He knew he couldn't shoot him because if he died, Jack would never know where Kim was. He had now made it so he was standing only inches away from the gun that was still pointed at his head.

"-dated you because she couldn't get anything better!" He yelled. He then grabbed Clarkes gun twisting it around in his fingers so it was no longer pointed at him. A few shots were fired as Exavier managed to fling the gun out of Clarkes hand and to a safe distance. The then kicked him in the gut leaving his body hit the car behind him. The body guard came up and grabbed Clarke putting him in a head lock. _There is no way I'm getting out of this one_. Exavier cautiously approched the opend car door and peared inside. Thats when it happend. A hard kick in the face knocked Exavier to the ground as Smith shot out of the car.

"On the ground, hand in the air!" She barked at the two men. Exaver rolled around in pain as Smit'hs gun was locked on the body guard that held Clarke. Tires from around the corner screetched as they came to a stop, Jack had pulled up in anether beat up, rental car. He quickly pulled himself out of the drivers seat and stood beside Smith, his gun pointed in the same direction.

"Let go of the agent" Jack said calmly. The man didn't flinch. He just stood there. After moments had passed he didn't release, but rather the oppoiste, he tighted his grip on Clarke's neck.

"Let go!" Smith yelled. He didn't. They watched as the blood began to rush to Clarke's face. Apparently, this guy had some sort of a death wish because he wasn't going to let go. They watched as Clarke tried to struggle free. This just made the grip tighten.

"1" Jack yelled. Nothing.

"2" He yelled again. More nothing, this guy wasn't letting go.

"3" When the man didn't let go Jack fired a single shot hitting the man in the head. His grip released Clarke as he tumbled to the ground. Clarke regained his balance and caught his breath as Jack and Smith ran up to him. Then they heard it. Footsteps. Hearing the gunshot, Exavier had helped himself up and began to run.

"I got this one" Clarke said while chasing after him. They watched as he tackled Exavier to the ground giving him a hard punch in the face, and a kick in the gut in the process. He then dragged his sorry ass back to Jack and Smith who threw him against the car.

"Wheres Kim" Jack asked stifly. He wasn't playing around, not right now. He was done with this stupid game.

"You don't get to know, that wasn't the deal." Jack punched him again in the face. He was annoyed. Then he grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him closer.

"Where is she!" Jack yelled in his face. Exavier did nothing but laugh histericly. He basicly threw him in the back of the car and locked the doors behind him.

"Now what?" Smith asked.

"We split up?" Clarke suggested. They began to walk towards the building

"And go where? The forest extends for miles with nothing but a train track!" Jack stopped in his tracks.

"_Train Track? Fairytale. Damsel in destress. I need to save her and we'll live happily ever after. Its all just a game_" He mutterd to himself before he broke out into a sprint.

"Where are you going!" Clarke yelled after him.

"To win the game!"

* * *

><p>Kim rolled over in an attempt to go back to sleep. And then it hit her, she couldn't. Her eyes opend in a panic as she struggled from side to side. She began to observe her surrounding.<p>

"What the hell is this the 1950's!" She yelled to no one... Cause there was no one there to hear here. She was alone. In the dark. _Tied to a train tack_. She spent the next few moments tring to undue the knot around her hands with the cold metal bars on which she lay. But it was no use, she couldn't undo them. _Im going to die... You're going to die._ She could hear Exavier's cold words again.

"Get out of my head" She mumbled to herself. She rested her head agaist the bar before trying to wiggle her feet free, nothing. She let out a sigh. She was a sitting duck, an open target, a _damsel in distress_, and there was nothing she could do. Nothing, just sit here and wait to die. She thought about her life, she'd been doing that alot lately. She was asked once,"If you would die tomorrow, would you die happy?" That question never ment anything to her till now. And the answer was yes, she would. She had accomplished so many things, head cheerleader, black belt, head reporter, candy-stripped girl, graduated with honors and had a fabulous job in New York. She also grew up with friends, the best of friends anyone could ask for, and a loving family. _Her mom_. She loved her mom with all her heart. They were very close for a mother and daughter, she was her bestfriend. He mind then drifted to Jack. Oh Jack. Next thing you know, she was reliving one of her favourtie memories...

_-Flash Back-_

Jack walked me home after one of our tournements. It was late. We have been at the Dojo celebrating our victory for hours. My parents wouldn't mind me being late, they wern't home. They were on some sort of buisness trip, not out of the norm. So it was kind of nice being able to spend the night with my_ family_, before going home to a dark, cold, empty house. When me and Jack walked home, we just talked, about anything. We sat there and talked about the ramndomest things for about half an hour, thats when we turned on to my street, Jacks was the street around the corner

"What do you like about me" He asked.

"What?" I responded, I just wanted to make sure I heard him right. I mean, what do I like about him? Well his everything. And I also like how close we are. I never really noticed how close we were untill right now, walking home, just the two of us talking about anything. He's so easy to talk to, not alot of guys are.

"What do you like about me?" Jack repeated.

"Um well, your funny. You know how to make me laugh, even when I'm sad. I like that you're so easy to talk to. It feels like I can tell you anything. And I like how close we are, so I feel comfertable telling you anything..." I let my voice trail off. I told him everything I could tell him. I left out that I love his perfect, messy hair, or I love the way he smells, and his hugs, there so welcoming. And I love how loyal he his, and caring. Jack just nodded at my answer. A few minutes of awkward silence went by as we walked farther down my street.

"Of course she plays the personality card" He snickerd. Really Jack? You finally say something and thats it! I gave him a shove.

"Oh hush" I said with a smile, he returned it. Oh, how I love his smile, just to add to the list. We walked for a few more minutes in silence untill we reached my driveway. "What do you like about me?" I asked him. We were now standing on my porch.

"Oh look, you're home!" Jack exclaimed. "Night Kimmy" He said before taking a step down the steps on my porch. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him back up.

"Jack.." I winned. Thats when I noticed the grip on his wrist had moved down into his hand. I quickly released not wanting to make it awkward. "What you you like about me?"

"Well" He began with a sigh. He took a step towards me "I love how tough you are, you're a girl who's not afriad and is capable of holding her ground"

"You're you. No matter who you're with, you change for no one" He took anether step.

"You're funny and sarcastic and always make me laugh, I always have a good time with you" Anether step.

"And your beatiful and smart and unlike any other girl I've met" He reached for my hand placing it in his. I held my breath as he began to lean in. He was leaning in. Was Jack Anderson is actually about to kiss me! Our faces were only an inch apart when a car drove by causing him to hesitate and brake apart. Damn car.

"Bye Kim" He said with a smile, before leaving me on my porch.

_-End of Flash Back-_

While Kim thought of this memory a smile grew on her face. Jack Anderson had almost kissed her volunterally. Little did she know that the next day he was going to leave. Kim still wishes that she had kissed him that night on her porch. She opened her eyes to see nothing but darkness. If you could see her face, you'd see a look of determination. Kim Crawford was no damnsel in destress. She wasn't going to give up. If the universe had brought her this far just to kill her, that's be stupid. She quickly started attepting to work on the knots around her hands and feet so she could detach the knot around her waste attaching her to the train track. She wasn't giving up...

* * *

><p>Jack tore through the forest. He made his way trying to not trip over rocks and tree routes or run into tree's in the process. The vibration of his cell phone caused him to stop.<p>

"Hello?" He answerd before he started sprinting again.

"Anderson, where are you running to!" Clarke screamed from the other side.

"She's tied to the train tracks, its part of his game. A fantasy, he's making her the damsel in destress" He explained between breaths.

"Do you know where your running to?"

"Not a clue. I'm heading streight"

"Uh, Anderson.. I'd hurry up." Smith said worried

"Im sprinting!" He defended

"I know, but thats the Canadian Pacific Rail Road Track, according to the system it should be there in 45 minutes, it should be passing by here any minute.." Even though he was already sprinting he managed to move faster.

"Run Jack! We're behind you we'll meet you at the tracks!" Clarke added. Jack tucked his phone into his pocket without slowing down his pace at all. Maybe it was the adrenaline, becuase he never knew he could actually run this fast. He could feel his heart pounding inside his chest. If he didn't get to her, after all this work, he'd die. _No Jack don't think_ _like that_. He continued to run, dodge duck and dive trying to get beyond the obstacles that stood in his way. That's when he heard it.

"The train. _Shit_!" Kim exclaimed tossing and turning from side to could feel the knots bigginging to losen but it still wasn't good enough to get free. She felt around with the mobility her hand did have, for any sharper objects. A rock. A sharper rock layed underneath her, she began sawing away at the rope around her wrists while kicking her feet franticly to free them.

Jack was almost there, he knew he was. Regarless of how tired he was he just kept running. He ran and ran till he finally saw the opening. The train tacks. He has never been so happy to see a set of train tracks in his whole life. He ran over to them scanning up and down. Kim was no where in sight, then again, it was pitch black so his vision probably wasn't the best right now.

"KIM" He screamed "KIM" He screamed again, He stood there in the cold silence awaiting a sound, somthing, anything that would leave him to where she was. And then in came.

"Jack!" Kim hollard. Hearing the sound of his voice never felt so comferting. The train whistle blew again and she was bigging to panic. She had managed to to kick one of her legs free and was still working on her wrists. Almost there... _snap_! The wrist that was now free, she used to untie the other one, then her foot. Now the only part that needed to be undone what the waistband attaching her to the track.

"Kim" Jack said in slight relief as he ran over to her. He touched her shoulder. A million feelings flew through his body at once. He was in shock. The sight of her, the touch of her, felt so good. He had thought he had lost her forever.

"Jack Im stuck!" Kim paniced. Jack quickly started to help her untie the know around her waist, but it wouldn't undue. It was stuck. "Help!" She pleaded. They say there struggling to undue the knot, when the saw it. The light. The light of the train appeared in the distsance and they watched as it crept forward. "Jack get out of here!" She screamed at him.

"No." He said sternly. There was no changing his mind, even if there was, they didn't have time. There was no way that he was leaving her, not now, not ever. They continued to stuggle to get her free and the train crept closer and closer. Almsot there.. _Done_. Jack freed her. He quickly helped Kim to her feet pulling her close to him. All her wight was being supported from him when the fell back with a _thud_. They were now lying on the ground away from the track, Kim in Jack's arms. He just held her as the train passed. She was tence with fear and was shivering from the cold, harsh winds on the night.

"Shh. it's ok" He said, his voice barly a whisper. Even when the train was passed and gone he didn't let go, he didn't want to. She didn't want him to. Now they just lay there, the two of them together. It felt so right. Being in Jacks arms made Kim feel so safe, a feeling she hadn't recived in a while. Even though it's only been a few hours, to the two of them, it's felt like an eternity. Keeping a protective arm around her, he help himself them Kim up. He then pulled her in for anether hug, just to remind him that she was safe.

"Thank you Jack" She said softly.

"I'd do anything for you Kim" The stared into her eyes as she grew a weak smile. "Lets get you home" He said before picking her up, bridal style.

"Jack!" Kim shricked, before he carried her into the forest.

**Tada! Happy endings ^.^ You like it? Or do you think it worked out to perdicatable. The next chapter will probably we a wrapping up one, tieing all the lose ends and Jack brings Kim home. How's you like the story? I'm debating on contunuing, depends if you guys liked it or not. So let me know. Review:)**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey:) I'm here for the last chapter of I'll be your Hero. Let me know in a review if you think I should create a sequel or not.**

Shh. it's ok" He said, his voice barley a whisper. Even when the train was passed and gone he didn't let go, he didn't want to. She didn't want him to. Now they just lay there, the two of them together. It felt so right. Being in Jacks arms made Kim feel so safe, a feeling she hadn't received in a while. Even though it's only been a few hours, to the two of them, it's felt like an eternity. Keeping a protective arm around her, he helped himself then Kim up. He then pulled her in for another hug, just to remind him that she was safe.

"Thank you Jack" She said softly.

"I'd do anything for you Kim" He stared into her eyes as she grew a weak smile. "Lets get you home" He said before picking her up, bridal style.

"Jack!" Kim shrieked, before he carried her into the forest. She rested her head into his shoulder as he walked. It was about a mile and a half to the car, but Jack didn't mind. Kim wasn't that heavy. It took the two of them a lot longer on the way back then it did on the way there. Jack looked down at Kim, she had fallen asleep. The exhaustion had hit her. Jack continued to carry her when his phone rang.

"Hmm. How am I going to do this." He said to himself. He sat there listing to his phone interrupted the dead silence of the forest. He continued to think for a moment then he just sat down, making sure Kim was conferrable with her head in his lap. "Hello?"

"Jack! Where are you?"

"Oh my gosh you called me Jack..."

"Sorry.. Anderson! Where are you? Is Kim ok?" Jack laughed at Clarkes panicked voice on the other end.

"Yeah" He said removing the hair off of Kim's sleeping face "She's fine."

"Oh thank god" Jack heard Smith mutter.

"Where are you?" Clarke asked.

"Walking back through the forest.."

"Really! We just got to the tracks" Clarke wined. Jack let out a laugh.

"You never did like cross country did you?"

"No! I hated it!"

"Meet you back at the cars." Jack said before hanging up the phone. He gently picked Kim up and continued walking. It took them a solid half an hour to get back to the car. Exavier was passed out in the back of the one Clarke and Smith had arrived in. He opened the car door and carefully placed her in the passengers seat. He said down in drivers seat and turned up the heat. Kim was in nothing but a strapless dress, he had managed to keep her warm with his body heat, but Jack couldn't imagine how cold she must of been before that.

"I'm taking Kim home, see you at the agency." He texted Clarke. Then, Jack put the car in drive and was gone.

* * *

><p>"Like father like son" Jack muttered to himself. He stood in the same square looking into a room where Clarke sat screaming at Exavier.<p>

"You bring Kim home?" Smith asked as she walked into the room.

"Not yet. They need to collect a statement at the hospital part of the agency, I'm heading there next"

"You did good today Anderson"

"_We_ did good today" He put his arm around her pulling her into a hug. They stood there for a few moments her had in his chest, and his chin rested on her head.

"Uh, Anderson?"

"I'm so tired" He said stumbling away. Smith stood there and laughed at him. "What time is it?"

"About 5" She informed. Jack let out a groan. "I'm going to go see Kim. That cool?" He nodded his head as she headed out of the room. Jack stood there and continued to watch Clarke scream at Exavier. Exavier said some smart as remark and Clarke flipped the table in front of him and stormed out of the room.

"I want his head on a stick" Clarke exclaimed as he stood beside Jack. He just laughed at his remark and Clarke looked at him confused.

"Sorry I'm tired."

"He's not admitting to anything, but we have Kim as a witness. No judge is going to set him free, there is no way he's walking out of here. Chief called me earlier, told me to tell you _X_ is in CIA custody and is getting the death penalty later tonight. Would you like to tell Exavier or shall I receive the honor?"

"No, I got this." Jack said. He gave Clarke a pat on the back before exiting the square. He opened the heavy door to the interrogation room and took a seat across from Exavier.

"Well hello there"

"Hello Exavier"

"Anderson" Exavier replied. You could hear the hatred in his voice. Hearing this, a devilish grin grew on Jack face.

"The game is over Exavier, and I am certain I won. Got to hand it to you though, extremely well executed. One mistake, you underestimated who you were screwing with."

"I don't think I did..."

"Really? If that was the case Kim would be dead and you and your father would be far, far away. But, instead, your father is being killed later tonight, Kim is going to be just fine and your going to jail for the rest of your stupid life"

"M-My father..."

"He's being punished for his stupidity."

"This isn't over"

"Oh, I beg to differ Exavier. And I won"

"You see Anderson, the game is never over."

"Yeah well whatever helps you sleep at night in the hell whole where your going to be spending the rest of your life." Jack gave Exavier a wink before heading for the door.

"Watch you back Anderson..." He said stiffly. His eyes were glaring at Jack, with full hatred.

"No need." He opened the door and stepped out. Before the door closed he popped his head back in the room. "Oh, I'll visit you in jail.." He shut the heavy door and walked back into the square to be greated by Clarke laughing. He gave him a high five then pulled him into a bro hug.

"We did it!"

"Yeah we did!" A sigh of relief fell over the two boys.

"To Kim?"

"Please." They left the square and began down the hall. After a few lefts and right and about five minutes of walking the arrived in the infirmary part of the agency. They opened a door labeled 7 to see Smith chatting with Kim. They were laughing at some joke Smith had made before the boys had entered the room. Jack smiled at the look of a smile on Kim's face. How he missed that smile.

"Hey" Kim said between breaths from laughing.

"What joke did we miss?" Clarke asked confused.

"Oh nothing!" Smith said standing up.

"How you feeling Kim?" Clarke asked.

"A lot better, thank you" She said softly. He bent over giving her a hug.

"Come on Clarke, let's give the two of them some privacy." Smith said making a face at Kim, this made the smile on her face grow bigger "We shall be back to say goodbye before you leave" Smith pushed Clarke out the door before exiting herself. Jack and Kim stood there in silence for a few minutes just looking at each other.

"Hey" Jack said quietly before walked closer towards her.

"He speaks!" Kim exclaimed. Jack let out a laugh.

"How are you feeling?"

"Beaten and bruised, but I'm no longer tied to a train track so I'm a lot better." You could hear a sarcastic ring to her voice. Jack began laughing. He opened up his mouth to say something, but ended up just laughing some more. "What?"

"Nothing, it's just, with everything that happened you still manage to smile. How?"

"I'm alive aren't I? I get to go home and see my mother, and continue the job I just got promoted to. Besides, I got you see... You." Kim explained. She said the last extremely shyly. Jack didn't respond right away, he walked over to her taking a seat beside her on the hospital bed placing his hand beside her.

"I'm so sorry Kim" He sighed. He sat there and stared into her beautiful brown eyes.

"Don't be" Kim placed her hand on top of his "If I could re-due this whole situation I wouldn't change a thing" Jack had nothing to say to that. It was true though, because of everything that had happened over the past day and a bit, she was re-united with Jack. She missed him so much but never let herself admit that. As terrifying as it was being tied to a train track waiting for a train to come a kill you, Jack had saved her. He was truly her knight in shining armor, he always had been. And knowing the reason why he had just left the middle of grade 11, she wasn't mad. If he was her knight in shining armor, then could this be her fairytale? And was Jack her happy ending? Suddenly, she found herself being pulled towards Jack who was currently leaning in, their faces inches apart.

"Kim you will be happy to know" The doctor started when he entered the room. Jack instantly pulled away from her which left Kim with a depressed facial expression. The doctor knew he had interrupted something, but decided not to address it because that would just make the situation awkward. " That um, you have no major injuries, just a few bruises, so you're free to leave whenever you'd like. I wouldn't suggest you take it easy for the next few weeks, but other than that you should be fine"

"Lets get you home" Jack said with a smile. Kim returned it. He carefully helped her out of bed and placed his arm around her waist. The two of them walked through the agency into the garage where Jacks personal car was parked. There stood Smith and Clarke awaiting one last goodbye. Kim pulled Clarke into a hug and thanked him for everything he had done for her. Then there was Smith, she pulled Smith in for one very long, girly hug. They had gotten really close over the past day and she wasn't ready to say goodbye yet. She wiped a single tear from her eye as Jack helped Kim in the passengers seat and he took a seat in the drivers. Kim was now back in the same clothes she was in when Jack found her in the ally. He was in a black t-shirt in jeans. Jack put the car in Drive and pulled out of the agency.

Kim turned around to take one last look at the agency before Jack drove away. From the outside, it was just another building, you'd never guess what actually went on in there. She turned to look at Jack who's expressionless face was planted on the dark road ahead. It was about 5:30 in the morning, the sun hasn't come up yet. They drove in silence until they reached Kim's driveway. Jack quickly undid his seatbelt and hopped out of the car. Kim went to undo her seatbelt, but the pain in her shoulder slowed her down. When she did, she turned around to see that her door was already opened and Jack was standing there with an outstretched hand.

"Thanks" She mumbled. Kim took his hand as he lifted her out of the car and closed the door behind her. She went to take a step but after sitting for so long, her legs couldn't take the weight of her body. She felt her knees beginning to buckle and mentally prepared herself for the pain of hitting the ground, but Jack caught her before she did. He picked her up bridal style and carried her to he porch. He put her down and was about to knock on the when it opened before he had the chance to.

"Jack Anderson!"

"Mrs. Crawford!" He exclaimed before pulling Kim's mom into a hug.

"It's been to long Jack! It's so good to see you. Look at you! Your so grown up now!"

"And you haven't aged a day" Mrs. Crawford gave him a shove as the two of them sat there laughing. Kim did a face palm and let out a sigh.

"Mom what are you doing up?"

"Pffft. I don't sleep!" She said with the same sarcastic ring in her voice Kim always has. Like mother, like daughter.

"I'll be there in a minute ok?" She said pulling her mom closer to the door.

"Ok, ok! I got it, Mom's not wanted!" She exclaimed before walking towards the door. She retraced her steps back and brought her face up to Kim's ear. "If you don't kiss him I will so get on that!" She whisperd.

"MOM" Kim screamed. Herself and Jack watched her re-entered the house laughing hysterically. Jack let out a laugh after a few moments of silence.

"Hasn't changed a bit." He joked.

"She has, actually. I moved out here because she was ill. She's a lot better now. Clearly she's gotten her personality back."

"I'm sorry"

"It's ok, you were a bit... occupied." Kim replied softly. They sat there in a few more moments ok silence. "Bye Jack" Was all she said before she turned around and went to walk away. There was no responce, Jack just let out a sigh and started down the steps of the porch. Kim began turning the doorknob then she froze. Jack's steps had stopped.

"No" He said quietly.

"Pardon?"

"No" Jack repeated, a little louder this time. He turned to face her and walked back up the steps for he was now standing in front of her. "I don't want this to be goodbye."

"What do you mean Jack?"

"Goodbye means leaving and leaving means forgetting. I said goodbye once Kim, not by choice. But I'm not saying goodbye again. Kim I-" He stopped in mid sentence. He was interrupted. By Kim grabbing both sides of his head and crashing her lips aginst his. He instantly wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer. They just stood there, and kissed. But that was all, just a simple kiss. A gentle, passionate, loving kiss that lasted only 10 seconds. They slowly pulled away.

"That was a really nice way of telling me to shut up" Jack joked. Kim let her hands slide down from the sides of Jacks face to his shoulders. His hands were still protectively placed on her hips. She looked to the side, cheeks burning with embarrassment and she began to laugh.

"_See you soon Jack_" She teased carefully letting go of him and slowly making her way to the door.

"How soon?"

"Hopefully very." Was all she said before she opened the door and disappeared inside. Jack continued to stand on her porch collecting his thoughts and processing what had just happened for who knows how long. He finally found the motivation the move, forcing himself down the driveway and into him car. He put the car in drive and started away. It took him five minutes before he realized he really couldn't concentrate at all and forced himself to pull over. He sat there, hands frozen on the wheel, car parked at the side of an abandoned road. He sat there thinking about what just happened, about everything that just happened. It all seemed so surreal. Like it hadn't even happened at all, like it was all a dream and he was about to wake up back in grade 11 the day before he left for the agency. In a way, he wish he did, just wake up. This whole experience has been such an eye opener, if only he had realized that when he was younger, then maybe he would of had that kiss a long time ago. He let out a laugh at that realization.

"I just kissed Kim Crawford" She said to himself. With a smile on his face he put the car back in drive and headed back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>Jack had gone home and passed out in what felt like to be the comfiest bed he ever felt; his own. He woke up to the sound of his cell phone buzzing. It was the alarm he had set earlier that day for 6 pm. He got himself up and dragged himself to the agency. When he got there he was greeted by Clarke who directed him over to the to the Chief who was standing there talking to Commander White.<p>

"Agent" Chief greeted.

"Chief" Jack responded shaking his hand.

"Well done on the mission Agent" Chief said. Jack stood there with a confused look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"To be totally honest I thought I screwed up royally with the whole Kim thing, and you were going to nicely force me into early retirement" Jack explained. Chief began laughing and was about to say something when the Commander stopped him. Chief have him a nod and toke a step back. Commander took a few steps closer to Jack so he was now standing in front of him.

"Anderson, to be totally honest, I didn't like you. I thought you weren't ready, emotionally and physically and you were to immature to handle it. So, not only did you prove me completely wrong, you managed to overcome exceptionally every obstacle that was thrown at you in the process. You completed the mission perfectly and kept the innocent civilian that does by the name of Kimberly, safe. I would not like to force you into retirement, but in fact the opposite. I would like you to become a primary agent because frankly, the skills you've proven over the past few days, is exactly what we are looking for in agents."

"Thank you so much Commander" Jack said shaking his hand. A sigh of relief fell over his body, losing this job would of killed him.

"So what do you say?"

"I'd love to become a Primary Agent"

"Alright, we shall be in touch" Commander said before he left down the hall. Jack said goodbye to Clarke who decided to go home for the night and finally get some rest. He wanted to go home to, but he had some unfinished business to attend to. He walked though hallways of the agency until he reached a specific room he was looking for. He carefully wrote his name in the black book, so he could be counted as a witness. Two large Agents let him enter the room. It was small. About 20 chairs, 10 in the front, 10 in the back were set up facing a room that lied behind a large, glass screen. Jack took a seat in the front row middle section. The room was dead silent, Jack slowed down his breathing because be able to hear it was making him uncomfortable. He found himself clutching the armrests when X walked out from the other side of the glass.

He was dressed in orange. Jack watched as the handcuffs were pulled off of him and he was gestured to a chair. A few men dressed in white scrambled around the room but Jack didn't care. His glare never left the evil smile placed on X's face that sat there and looked back at him. It felt like hours, the two of them sat there staring at each other until one of them broke. Jack didn't, but X was forced to. A helmet was placed on his head, and a black vale made the evil grin on his face disappear. He watched as the men dressed in white injected fluid to the IV that they had attached to X's arms. X's clenched fists slowly turned motionless.

Exavier's cold words "_The game is never over_" Rang through Jacks head before he got up and went home.

**The End! I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I hope you were happy with the ending, let me know what you think or if you think I should write a sequel. I left a few doors opened in case I decided I wanted to. But, that is the end, Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you think of everything in a final review. :) Thanks to everyone so much, and make sure to check out some of my other stories! :)**


	10. Authors Note!

**Hey:) This is NOT an update, just wanted to let you know, for those of you who care, I am in fact writing a sequel!:) I'm finishing up the first chapter as you read this. So thank you for reading 'I'll Be your Hero" and reviewing it. It truly ment a lot. Over 5000 veiws! That means so much so thanks! I hope to have the sepuel up by this weekend, but I've run into a problem. I have no idea what I want to ,call it :$ I'll think about it and hopefully I'll come up with something, or if you have an idea, let me know!:) Also, if you have any specific ideas you'd like to see happen in the sequel, feel free to PM me!**

**All in all, keep an eye out for the sequel, and thanks so much for reading!:)**


End file.
